Invidia
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Stiles se sentait coupable pour le Nogitsune. Il avait failli tuer tous ses amis mais une question subsistait dans son esprit. Pourquoi le Nogitsune l'avait choisi lui? Stiles décida de partir sans dire un mot à la meute. Derek part à sa recherche mais la meute comprend que plus rien ne sera pareil. Que découvrira Stiles lors de son voyage? Sterek après la saison 3B
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je m'en veux pour les autres fics que je n'ai pas encore fini. J'avais beaucoup hésité pour celle-ci même si elle est déjà bien entamée. Ce qui me permettra également de m'occuper des autres.**

**Cela se passe après le Nogitsune seulement Boyd, Erica, Aiden et Allison sont toujours en vie. Scott a refusé ses pouvoirs d'Alpha pour les donner à Derek.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Il y aura un lemon.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera là dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**

**Je pense que c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Invidia<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

La musique résonnait dans mes oreilles, le son me donnait envie de danser. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre jouant à mes jeux en ligne légèrement déconcentré par la chanson. Si je pouvais je mettrai la pause pour enlever mes écouteurs et exploser mon envie de danser sur ce son. Seulement, j'avais deux problèmes je n'étais pas seul dans la maison et un loup garou pouvait débarquer à l'improviste, me ridiculisant. Le pire dans tout ça, je reprenais les cours le lendemain. Après avoir passé deux ans à la poursuite de loups garous psychopathe, incendiaire à ses heures perdues, Kanima, grand-père à la recherche de pouvoir, Darach et Nogitsune. Nous avions tous eu notre dose d'aventure pour le restant de nos vies.

Mon meilleur ami, Scott McCall, avait transmis temporairement ses capacités d'Alpha à Derek se disant qu'il s'en sortirait mieux que lui. Allison avait manqué de peu de mourir tout comme Aiden, Boyd et Erica. Tout ceci par ma faute, si j'avais été un peu plus fort, jamais le Nogitsune aurait pris possession de mon corps. Même si la meute l'avait extrait de mon corps, je ressentais sa présence continuellement en moi. Sa phrase retentissait encore dans ma tête.

"_Tout le monde en a une mais personne ne peut la perdre_"

La réponse était une "ombre" et il m'était apparu comme mon double, mon ombre, ma partie sombre. Il était les ténèbres et j'étais la lumière qu'il devait absorber. Je devais avouer que nous deux nous avions un point commun, nous étions rusés. Mais contrairement à lui, je ne ferai jamais le moindre mal à mes amis. Malgré que personne ne soit tué, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je claquai mon ordinateur avant de sortir en trombe de ma chambre. Mon père m'entendit déambuler rapidement dans les escaliers. Je pris mes clés avant de passer la porte d'entrée sous les cris de mon père.

Les larmes commençaient à perler sur mes joues et je rentrai dans ma Jeep pour rapidement partir. Je ne savais pas où je devais aller mais je devais m'aérer un peu. Je n'arriverai pas avec toutes ces histoires. La rentrée avait peut-être lieu demain mais désormais je n'avais pas le coeur à retourner en cours. Mon père m'en voudra surement mais je dois le faire. Scott allait sans doute partir à ma recherche et peut-être accessoirement Lydia mais ce serait tout. En Nogitsune, j'avais réussi à disparaître pendant trois jours et c'était moi qui avais forcé les retrouvailles. Je devais faire quelque chose avec ce problème, trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider. Après tout, le Nogitsune ne m'avait pas choisi par hasard, il aurait pu prendre Allison alors pourquoi m'avait-il choisi? Je n'étais qu'un simple humain.

Je passais le panneau de Beacon Hills, me disant que je serai sans doute où aller. J'avais envie de découvrir la vérité sur les derniers événements et j'allais les découvrir.


	2. L'envie de le retrouver

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Pour ceux qui se demande sans doute ce que veut dire "invidia", c'est un mot latin pour dire "envie". Ayant un peu d'avance sur les prochains chapitres. Normalement cette fic n'est pas censée être trop longue mais je me prends de l'avance on ne sait jamais. **

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review en espérant que cette suite vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapitre 1: L'envie de le retrouver**_

_**.**_

La rentrée était le début d'une nouvelle période. Scott McCall en avait bien conscience. Il avait eu beaucoup de soucis et désormais le jeune loup garou avait des nouvelles résolutions comme l'année dernière. Il allait être un étudiant travailleur et à l'écoute des autres. Scott avait transmis ses pouvoirs d'Alpha à Derek et il avait demandé à devenir son bêta. Isaac était revenu dans la meute de Derek mais continuant à vivre chez Scott. Erica et Boyd n'avaient jamais quitté leur Alpha et étaient heureux en le revoyant en plein possession de ses moyens. Lydia avait également intégré la meute ainsi qu'Allison et son père Chris mais ce dernier restait tout de même à l'écart. Pour finir, Kira était la toute nouvelle membre de la meute.

Scott sortit après s'être totalement préparé. Il prit son véhicule et partit au lycée. En arrivant, il y avait un attroupement à l'entrée. Le loup garou reconnut l'odeur du shérif. Ce dernier en voyant Scott courut vers lui.

- Scott, je veux savoir! L'as-tu vu hier soir? demanda le père de son meilleur ami Stiles.

- Pourquoi aurais-je vu Stiles? S'étonna Scott. Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Il... Il a... tenta le shérif. Il est partit.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et certains membres de la meute avaient entendu les aveux du shérif.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous allons le retrouver, assura le loup garou.

L'étudiant dut laisser à contrecœur le père de son meilleur ami pour rejoindre ses amis. Tout le monde semblait en état de choc suite à la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Scott envoya un message à Derek pour lui demander une réunion de toute urgence. L'Alpha demanda alors à tous ses bêtas d'être présents au loft après les cours.

Scott n'avait désormais plus la tête au cours et il n'était qu'en début d'année. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de partir sans prévenir, sauf quand il était sous l'emprise du Nogitsune. Le loup garou écarquilla les yeux se demandant si son ami n'était pas de nouveau possédé par cet esprit maléfique. Pourtant, il avait bien vu Isaac l'enfermer dans une boîte fabriquée en bois de Sorbier.

La pause du midi fut relativement silencieuse. C'était Stiles qui animait habituellement le repas mais maintenant personne n'osait prendre la parole. Scott se disait qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir la première journée de cours sans avoir cette réunion urgente.

La fin des cours arriva lentement et par chance les sélections de Lacrosse n'étaient que dans une semaine. Le Coach voulait finir de préparer tous ses discours de la saison.

Scott et le reste des adolescents arrivèrent dans le loft de Derek qui fronça directement les sourcils.

- Il n'est pas là Stiles? demanda l'Alpha.

- C'est justement le but de cette réunion Derek, répondit Scott. Stiles a disparu, son père m'a expliqué plus en profondeur qu'il était descendu en trombe des escaliers pour prendre ses clés et il est parti dans sa voiture. Il n'était pas là ce matin et son père ne sait pas quoi faire.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Intervint Peter.

- Il n'est plus possédé par le Nogitsune alors pourquoi partir? demanda Isaac.

- Nous devons le retrouver, répliqua Lydia. Il fait partir de la meute comme nous tous. Je refuse d'être mise en arrière alors qu'il est de nouveau peut-être en danger.

- C'est lui qui a décidé de partir et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, dit Erica. On n'avait pas besoin d'un humain dans la meute. Regardez autour de vous qui est un simple humain incapable de se défendre ici? Il a du se sentir de trop dans cette meute.

- Derek, supplia Scott.

- Je n'arrive pas à sentir l'odeur comme la dernière fois, répondit l'Alpha désolé.

- Je ne l'abandonne pas Derek, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami...

- Tu crois que cela ne me fait rien! s'exclama Derek. Stiles est peut-être l'humain le plus insupportable de la Terre mais j'aurai tout donné pour le sauver du Nogitsune. On va le retrouver même si pour cela on doit carrément quitter Beacon Hills pour avoir un mince filet de son odeur.

Scott sourit doucement alors qu'Erica écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous allez vraiment partir à la recherche de Stiles? S'étonna la blonde.

- Il s'agit d'un membre de ma meute et je ne laisse aucun de mes membres dans cette situation, répondit Derek allant sortir des plans de la ville et des extérieurs.

La réunion fut enfin finie. Tout le monde retourna chez soi. En rentrant dans sa maison avec Isaac, les deux loups entendaient les pleures du shérif. Mélissa était avec lui lorsque le policier les vit, il se redressa vivement.

- Vous l'avez trouvé? demanda-t-il.

- On partira à sa recherche. Peter s'est proposé de chercher la journée pendant que nous irons en cours et nous on fera des rondes autour de Beacon Hills si jamais on voit sa voiture. Ce sera surtout Derek qui partira à sa recherche ayant un meilleur odorat et du temps libre, expliqua Scott.

- Tu remercieras Derek de ma part s'il te plaît, dit le shérif.

- Oui, répondit Scott montant à l'étage pour aller se coucher.

Isaac se sentait un peu démuni face à cet événement. Tout le monde appréciait Stiles sauf Erica mais c'était une affaire plutôt compliqué entre eux. La jeune femme en voulait à Stiles de ne jamais l'avoir calculé même lorsqu'elle était devenue une "bombe". Seulement cette haine devrait s'arrêter au plus vite ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'hyperactif aimait une autre personne et que cette dernière était un Alpha nouvellement nommé. Isaac avait bien remarqué le manège de Stiles et de Derek, il fallait être aussi aveugle que Scott pour ne pas remarquer leur attirance commune. Même si l'ancien Alpha n'avait rien remarqué, il n'était malheureusement pas le seul. Isaac pouvait faire une liste des personnes au courant, il y avait Boyd, Lydia, Peter, le shérif et Mélissa. Le reste n'avait rien remarqué même durant la réunion lorsque Derek s'était dévoué pour le retrouver.

Et puis à peine, ils avaient franchi le loft que l'Alpha avait remarqué l'absence étonnante de Stiles. Preuve qu'il l'avait assez bien observé pour savoir quand il était là ou non.

Pour l'histoire du Nogitsune, il n'y avait qu'Erica qui en voulait à Stiles parce qu'en plus il ne la remarquait toujours pas mais il avait failli tuer toute la meute. Elle lui avait même craché au visage les anciens dires de Stiles lorsqu'elle était devenu un loup garou, la jeune femme risquait de tuer des gens. Erica lui avait dit de se regarder dans une glace qu'entre elle et lui, c'était Stiles qui avait commis le plus de meurtre. Scott avait giflé la blonde en réponse alors que l'humain s'était terré dans un mutisme alarmant.

Isaac ne doutait pas de pourquoi Stiles était parti, il s'en voulait. Pour lui, c'était de sa faute et Erica avait raison. Le frisé savait qu'il aurait du dire la vérité à Derek au sujet de la louve mais il n'osait rien dire. Elle était avant tout son ami, mais de toute la meute c'était elle la plus immature. Tout le monde avait grandi mentalement même Scott et ce n'était pas un mince exploit. Même Lydia avait changé mentalement, elle était passée de l'idiote top model à une fille réfléchie toujours top model mais prête à aider ses amis.

Tout le monde se coucha pour être en forme le lendemain.

Dans son loft, Derek regarda les plans des environs et fit rapidement ses comptes.

- J'ai de quoi voyager pendant un long moment, dit l'Alpha.

- Pourquoi pars-tu à sa recherche? demanda Peter.

- Parce qu'on ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour le sauver pour qu'il parte à la première occasion, répondit Derek.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Pourquoi _toi_, tu pars à sa recherche? Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs d'Alpha, tu ne vas pas partir et abandonner ta nouvelle meute. S'ils se font attaquer par des nouvelles créatures attirées par les pouvoirs du Néméton.

- Je redonnerai ses pouvoirs à Scott, juste le temps que je le trouve et je vais le trouver.

- Scott? Je te rappelle qu'il te les a confié car il n'était pas prêt à devenir Alpha! s'exclama Peter.

- Hors de question que je te confie les pouvoirs d'un Alpha. La dernière fois, tu as fait beaucoup de dégâts. Je vais les confier à une personne de confiance le temps que je sois parti.

- Et par où tu vas commencer?

- Déjà par trouver un semblant de son odeur. J'ai demandé au shérif de me donner le dernier vêtement que son fils avait porté, expliqua Derek. Je lui ai dit que je partais ce soir.

La porte en ferraille s'ouvrit sur le shérif qui vit les deux adultes sur des plans divers et variés.

- Merci encore Derek de m'aider à le retrouver, dit le père de Stiles.

- Peut-être que vous avez déjà une idée d'où il peut être allé? demanda Derek.

- Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien. Il y a cinquante pour cent de chance qu'il soit parti dans le sud du pays.

- Et l'autre au nord cela nous aide beaucoup, répondit Peter avec ironie.

- Pourquoi vers le sud?

- Les ancêtres de Claudia vivaient dans les pays chauds. Stiles a pu aller chercher les origines de sa mère.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna l'Alpha.

- Je connais mon fils lorsqu'il se sent mal, c'est seulement sa mère qui peut le réconforter. Même quand elle était encore en vie c'était comme ça. Lorsque Stiles avait envie de s'énerver Claudia l'entourait de ses bras et il se calmait instinctivement. C'était une connexion entre eux, ils avaient leur petite bulle. Lorsqu'elle est morte, cette bulle s'est éclatée et Stiles a perdu ses repères. C'est à ce moment que tout était devenu compliquer, je n'arrivai pas à calmer mon propre fils. Il faisait des crises de panique en repensant à sa mère. Je sais que toi, Derek, tu peux comprendre son sentiment de retourner aux sources. Ta famille a toujours été à Beacon Hills. C'était le territoire de ta mère.

- Savez-vous où sont les origines de la famille de Claudia, shérif? demanda Derek.

- Je sais que c'était vraiment au sud pays mais cela peut être le Nouveau-Mexique, la Floride, la Louisiane, l'Arizona ou le Texas. Ils avaient beaucoup voyagé, je ne pourrais pas dire le point de départ.

- On va commencer par là alors, dit l'Alpha. Merci de vos renseignements, je pars immédiatement à sa recherche.

Derek prit les vêtements de Stiles, ses clés, sa veste en cuir avec son porte-monnaie et monta dans sa Camaro noir avant de démarrer rapidement. L'Alpha ouvrit la fenêtre et il prit le tee-shirt de l'humain pour le porter à ses narines. Le loup garou avait réussi à trouver une petite piste et comme il le pensait, il avait vraiment quitté la ville en voyant le panneau de Beacon Hills.

- Je vais te retrouver Stiles même si pour cela je dois ratisser le pays tout entier.


	3. L'envie de revenir

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews encourageant. Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise. Malheureusement, vous n'aurez pas maintenant la période concernant la suite du départ de Stiles. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre 2: L'envie de revenir**_

**.**

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que Stiles avait disparu dans la nature. Derek n'était toujours pas revenu. Le pouvoir de l'Alpha avait été donné à Lydia qui dirigeait la meute d'une main de maître. Derek savait que la Banshee avait une âme de meneuse et elle le prouvait tous les jours depuis le départ de l'Alpha.

Seulement de jours en jours, sans aucune nouvelle, la meute se brisait petit à petit. Scott n'avait plus la force de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Kira ou Allison. Isaac essayait de rester positif pour son ami. Mais celui qui ne se remettait toujours pas était le shérif Stilinski. Il habitait temporairement chez Mélissa qui aimait l'avoir à l'œil depuis la fois où elle l'avait vu bourré sur son canapé, pleurant le départ de Stiles.

La saison de Lacrosse avait débuté et il ne passait pas un jour sans que la meute regarde le banc, la place de prédilection de leur ami disparu. Il arrivait que Scott pose un petit quelque chose sur le banc, par ce geste pourtant insignifiant pour la communauté représentait beaucoup pour la meute.

Malgré ce qu'elle disait Erica devenait de plus en plus triste du départ précipité de Stiles. Au début, la louve avait pensé qu'il était parti pour se rendre intéressant mais en voyant qu'il ne revenait toujours pas, son hypothèse était remise en question.

Le pire dans l'histoire était également que Derek ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Personne ne savait s'il avait trouvé Stiles ou non.

Le soir-même, il avait un match de Lacrosse et le Coach avait sorti un nouveau discours, celui de Barack Obama lors de sa première élection. Après son magnifique discours, monsieur Finstock encouragea son équipe avant de les lancer sur le terrain.

Scott déposa un petit quelque chose sur le banc de touche avant d'aller sur le terrain. Isaac vint à ses côtés touchant son épaule d'un signe de soutien. L'ancien Alpha décida de se reprendre.

Dans les tribunes, Lydia, Kira et Allison brandissaient les pancartes pour soutenir leur équipe. Les deux jeunes femmes ne virent pas qu'un garçon encapuchonné les regardait de loin.

Le coup d'envoi retentit et le match débuta. Scott récupéra la balle mais il se fit rapidement tacler par un joueur costaud. Le Coach commença à se mordre les ongles sous le stresse. Isaac courut avec Boyd vers leur ami. Scott se releva remerciant le ciel qu'il soit un loup garou. Le joueur costaud semblait surpris de le voir debout mais il ne le montrait pas, seul son odeur prouvait qu'il cherchait à blesser le capitaine volontairement.

Scott de nouveau sur pied le match pouvait reprendre. Seulement, le résultat s'annonçait difficile pour les joueurs de Beacon Hills avec le costaud qui éjectait les membres de l'équipe les un après les autres. Le Coach paniquait en voyant plus aucun joueur sur le banc de touche. Il regarda dans les tribunes à la recherche d'un potentiel joueur et ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur une personne encapuchonnée.

- Et toi, l'encapuchonné! s'exclama le Coach. Tu sais jouer à Lacrosse?

Le nommé se leva des tribunes sous les yeux ébahis de la foule. Monsieur Finstock sourit donnant une tenue de Lacrosse présent sous sa main. L'inconnu partit se changer sous le regard étrange de Scott, Isaac et Boyd.

Après quelques minutes, l'étranger revint et le Coach lui donna une crosse avant de l'envoyer sur le terrain. Scott écarquilla les yeux en voyant le maillot numéro 24. Le numéro qui faisait ressortir les souvenirs de son meilleur ami.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et le match redémarra. Le nouvel arrivant récupéra la balle rapidement pour courir vers les buts adversaires mais le costaud se mit entre lui et la cage. L'étranger évita habillement son ennemi qui le regardait abasourdi. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, il courut vers le gardien. Il s'élança prêt à marquer, le gardien se tint prêt à réceptionner la balle mais au dernier moment le nouveau joueur fit la passe à Isaac à l'opposer qui marqua.

L'équipe adversaire n'avait rien vu venir. Ils se tinrent prêt pour empêcher les Cyclones de gagner. Malheureusement, toutes leurs stratégies étaient vouées à l'échec par un joueur inconnu qui semblait lire dans le jeu de leurs opposants.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit et Beacon Hills avait gagné haut la main. Tous les spectateurs s'élancèrent sur le terrain pour féliciter l'équipe et le joueur inconnu mais à l'étonnement de tous, ce dernier avait disparu laissant l'uniforme et le maillot numéro 24.

Scott regarda autour de lui mais aucune trace de l'odeur de l'inconnu qui était spéciale. Le capitaine avait l'impression de la connaître mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'identité de la personne. Isaac vint au côté de son ami pour lui informer que la fête de fin de match avait lieu chez Lydia. Les deux garçons repartirent sous le regard de deux personnes éloignées du terrain.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas allé les voir, dit une ombre assez imposante.

- Je ne veux pas leur dire tout de suite, c'est encore un peu dur pour moi. Gérer tous ces changements... Allons-y, je dois aller voir quelqu'un, répondit le plus petit.

Ce dernier commença à partir mais il regarda une dernière fois le terrain de Lacrosse. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une magnifique couleur ambre tirant légèrement vers le rouge.

La fête de Lydia était comme toujours réussie et amusante. La jeune femme avait changé de tenue toutes les trente minutes pour servir ses hôtes dans la bonne humeur. La distribution d'alcool était régulière, tous les convives avaient obligatoirement un verre dans la main. Lydia veillait au grain, il n'était pas rare de voir des étudiants dans sa magnifique piscine profitant mieux de la soirée. La Banshee faisait tout de même attention à ne pas amener quiconque dans un coma éthylique. Ses pouvoirs pouvaient bien servir à quelque chose, lorsqu'elle sentait qu'un invité commençait à abuser de la boisson. La blonde vénitienne transforma la boisson alcoolisée en simple soda.

Seuls Scott et Isaac ne s'amusaient pas préférant parler dans leur coin à l'abri de la musique sourde.

- Tu penses que la personne qui nous a aidées était un loup garou? demanda le frisé.

- Il n'avait pas l'odeur d'un loup garou, je ne sais pas son odeur était étrange. Tu l'as remarqué aussi, n'est-ce pas?

- Et bien, c'est vrai que ce type à carrément accompli un exploit mais maintenant notre chef de meute c'est Lydia. S'il avait vraiment une menace c'est à elle qui faut en parler, expliqua Isaac.

- Demain, je lui demanderai une réunion de meute dans le loft. Les vacances ne vont pas tarder et je pensais partir avec Allison pour retrouver Derek et l'aider à retrouver Stiles.

- Comment va son père?

- Étrangement, tout à l'heure, il avait demandé à ma mère s'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il était en meilleur forme, enfin surtout c'est deux derniers mois. Je ne sais pas si c'est positif ou négatif. Mais c'est un grand homme, il sait s'assumer tout seul... Enfin j'espère.

- De toute façon pour Stiles, nous faisons notre maximum pour le retrouver. Son père l'a sans doute compris. Retournons à la fête avant que Lydia ne remarque notre absence, sourit Isaac.

Les deux loups garous repartirent vers l'intérieur où Lydia leur donna un verre d'alcool, offrant à ses deux amis son plus beau sourire.

En plein cœur de la ville de Beacon Hills, les deux ombres entrèrent dans une clinique vétérinaire.

- Nous sommes fermés, dit le propriétaire mais il regarda les deux personnes présentes dans sa boutique. Oh mon dieu! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vous. Mon ami m'a dit que vous étiez partis mais je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez me voir aussi rapidement.

- On a du faire des petits détours avant de venir vous voir, répondit la plus grande personne.

- Je comprends, j'ai appris la nouvelle. J'espère que tout ira bien au moins, répliqua Deaton.

- Oui c'est un peu difficile mais je fais avec, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Une chance que j'ai démasqué ce souci à temps. Votre ami vous a expliqué, n'est-ce pas? demanda le plus petit.

- En effet, j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté car ce qui t'arrive est en réalité assez rare. Vous allez voir la meute ou vous attendez qu'ils vous trouvent?

- Ils ont du remarquer notre présence. Je compte bien aller les voir, répondit le plus jeune.

- Nous sommes préparés mentalement, ajouta l'autre inconnu.

- Bien, je pense que s'ils ont découvert votre présence. Ils se réuniront dans le loft abandonné, expliqua Deaton. En tout cas, je suis content de vous revoir.

Ils sourirent avant de quitter la clinique.

Le lendemain, Scott ordonna à Lydia d'alerter toute la meute pour une réunion urgente de la meute. Tout le monde était présent et ils discutèrent autour de la table.

- C'est mauvais, dit Peter. Derek n'est pas là et on a une créature surnaturelle dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Tout commence à se compliquer de plus en plus.

- Des nouvelles de Derek? demanda Isaac.

- Aucune et cela devient inquiétant. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Mais comment une créature surnaturelle a pu passer à travers notre vigilance? demanda Erica. On surveille toutes les nuits jusqu'à point d'heure pour protéger Beacon Hills.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait des failles dans notre système de surveillance, dit Lydia regardant son téléphone portable. Nous sommes dix mais seulement deux sont adultes. J'aurai du faire plus attention, surtout dans le roulement des gardes. L'individu a pu passer par la forêt sans être remarqué, vers l'ancien manoir Hale. Il n'y a aucune surveillance par là-bas. Celui qui voulait rentrer nous a étudié.

Soudain, la porte en ferraille s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas sur deux ombres.

- Bien joué mais vous vous êtes trompés sur un détail, nous ne sommes pas un mais deux, dit la plus petite s'avançant vers la lumière. Et puis, l'un d'eux vous connaît par cœur.

L'assemblé écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

- Stiles, souffla Scott.

- Salut Scott, sourit le dénommé.

La deuxième ombre s'avança vers le premier.

- Derek, dit Peter.

- Peter, répondit simplement l'ex Alpha. On est désolé du retard de la réunion mais on avait des choses importantes à faire avant.

- Vous êtes de retour depuis quand? demanda Lydia abasourdie.

- Hier, répondit Stiles. Oui Scott, mon père est au courant pour mon retour. C'était d'ailleurs la première personne au courant. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans voir mon père. Il m'a remonté les bretelles mais une chance qu'il avait Derek avec moi.

- Quand t'a-t-il retrouvé? demanda Scott.

- Il y a deux mois et trois semaines, il m'a trouvé près de la frontière entre le Texas et le Mexique. Je suis désolé d'être parti sans dire un mot mais je devais le faire et j'ai demandé à Derek de ne rien vous dire sur ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Que je le dirai quand j'en aurai le courage pour tout vous dire en face.

- C'était donc toi le joueur encapuchonné hier soir, s'exclama Isaac.

Stiles sourit doucement.

- Il n'y a que moi pour porter le numéro 24. Vous avez du le sentir, n'est-ce pas? La réponse est 'non' je n'ai pas le Nogitsune en moi, répondit l'hyperactif. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Derek, tu peux nous en parler? demanda Boyd.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais je peux dire une chose. Nous avons fini de jouer au chat et à la souris, répondit le loup garou.

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils sauf ceux qui avaient vraiment compris où voulait en venir Derek.

- Et là depuis combien de temps? demanda Lydia.

- Cela va faire presque deux mois, compta Stiles.

- Deux mois de quoi? s'exclama Scott.

- Scotty, tu as toujours été un peu lent à la détente. Je vais dire pour tous ceux qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Derek et moi, nous sommes officiellement en couple depuis presque deux mois. Au début, nous nous cherchons gentiment et puis à force d'avoir marre d'attendre que l'autre comprenne on a mis un terme au jeu du chat et de la souris. Je t'avoue qu'au début ce n'était pas facile mais au moins au Texas j'avais la majorité sexuelle et je t'assure au lit c'est une tuerie surtout pendant les soirs de pleine lune alors là je ne t'en parle même pas. Il est largement plus sauvage. Il m'a dit qu'il allait l'être encore plus un peu plus tard...

- Arrête d'en parler à moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde soit au courant comme ton père, le coupa Derek.

Stiles baissa la tête comprenant qu'il avait failli une fois de trop tout déballer.

- Je vais au moins leur dire pourquoi je suis parti. Comme sans doute beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont deviné, c'est à cause du Nogitsune...

- Je le savais, tu as fui! s'exclama Erica.

- C'est à cause du Nogitsune, mais il n'a pas que l'explication de la fuite. Je m'en voulais mais je m'en veux encore pour tous les malheurs que vous avez subis par ma faute. Seulement, il avait une autre raison plus obscure. C'était le pourquoi le Nogitsune m'avait choisi. Je suis donc parti pour découvrir la réponse et je suis tombé sur quelque chose de bien plus gros.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Scott.

- Les origines de la famille de ma mère, répondit Stiles.


	4. L'envie d'enquêter

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Merci, pour commencer, à tous vos reviews. Elles me font très plaisirs.**

**Ensuite, je vous préviens que j'ai un souci de chargeur d'ordinateur, il y a des moments où il ne charge plus du tout mon ordinateur. Il a des risques qu'il ne marche plus du tout. Pour l'instant, il n'en ait pas encore là et j'en remercie le ciel. Donc voilà, je voulais vous prévenir.**

**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre 3: L'envie d'enquêter**_

_**.**_

Stiles et Derek quittèrent la réunion après la phrase mystérieuse du premier. Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la maison du plus jeune pour retrouver le shérif. Ce dernier, en les voyant arriver, prit rapidement son fils dans ses bras.

- Papa, on s'est vu hier et ce matin, dit Stiles.

- Oui mais cela fait trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, répondit le père.

- Mais je te donnais régulièrement des nouvelles, rétorqua le plus jeune.

- Grâce à Derek tu me donnais des nouvelles. D'ailleurs, je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir retrouvé mon fils et de l'avoir protégé. Je sais que c'est compliqué avec lui, sourit le shérif sous l'air outré de Stiles. Venez, rentrons à la maison.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent dans la demeure Stilinski qui n'avait pas énormément changé. Ils s'assirent dans le salon et Derek prit la taille de Stiles pour le coller à lui.

- Donc vous deux, c'est définitivement officiel, dit le shérif. Bon Derek, n'oublie pas qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans et que tu en as vingt quatre. Donc il a des obligations d'un gamin de dix sept ans donc après les vacances il retourne en cours. J'inventerai une excuse pour son absence.

Stiles sourit avant de reporter son regard sur la table basse où il vit un dossier de la police. L'adolescent fut plus rapide que son père et il prit les papiers pour regarder l'intérieur.

- Stiles, on ne doit pas en parler je te rappelle, s'exclama le shérif.

- Tu devrais reposer le dossier, tenta Derek.

- Attends, il y a trois incendies à la même heure mais à des endroits différents. Les trois incendies sont de la même origine tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? demanda Stiles.

- Comment ça? S'étonna le loup garou.

- Les garçons c'est mon affaire et elle n'a aucun lien avec une créature surnaturelle. Puis personne ne peut être à trois endroits à la fois. Je pensais plutôt à trois individus organisés, dit le shérif.

Stiles sourit sournoisement avant de regarder Derek qui soupira.

- Si tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi, je te jure que tu es puni de jeu vidéo jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, répliqua le shérif se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Et dire que je pensais que tu serais le seul humain de votre meute, j'aurai du me douter qu'avec tous les événements qui se trouvent à Beacon Hills c'était étrange que tu sois encore un humain.

- Au moins, je ne serai pas un poids à la meute. D'ailleurs, tu penses qu'ils vont nous reprendre? demanda Stiles.

- Scott voudra que tu reviennes et je pense qu'il ne sera pas le seul. Lydia va certainement passer après leur réunion pour me rendre mes pouvoirs d'Alpha, dit Derek embrassant le front de Stiles. Viens, on monte avant que tu fasses des bêtises.

Derek se leva prenant sa main pour vite monter à l'étage. Le loup garou conduit son amant dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte fut passée, Stiles s'élança sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Seulement ce n'était pas dans les attentions de l'ex Alpha.

- Stiles, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est monté, répliqua Derek coupant son copain. Apprend à te contrôler, sinon ton père n'aura plus confiance en toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je contrôle? C'est au dessus de mes moyens c'est comme pour mon hyperactivité, je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. Avant le sarcasme était ma seule arme et maintenant regarde moi. J'ai appris des choses qui auraient mieux valu qu'elles restent enterrer avec ma mère au cimetière.

- Calme toi même si j'aime tes nouveaux yeux, sourit l'autre.

- Tu les aimes vraiment? Même si ils me donnent l'impression d'être un monstre?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Stiles et ne pense jamais comme ça. Tu n'étais pas le Nogitsune...

- Il était devenu ma moitié, le coupa l'hyperactif. Il s'est infiltré en moi comme un parasite pour semer le chaos autour de lui et j'étais son hôte Derek. Le Nogitsune, c'était moi et maintenant on sait tous les deux pourquoi.

- Et que vas-tu faire? En parler à Scott? demanda Derek.

- Pas tout de suite. Je ne vais pas en parler à la meute maintenant. C'est encore trop personnel, la seule chose qu'ils savent et que techniquement je ne suis plus humain. J'ai envie de reprendre ma vie d'avant. Aider mon père à résoudre des enquêtes, pouvoir te faire l'amour et garder les traces de nos ébats amoureux.

Stiles prit les lèvres de Derek les mordant délicatement. Des petits crocs passèrent la commissure des lèvres de l'adolescent alors que ses yeux prirent une teinte ambrée rougeâtre. L'adulte sourit avant de reprendre plus fortement la bouche de Stiles. Ce dernier gémit se calant plus contre Derek passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Le loup garou posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune caressant sa peau sous son tee-shirt.

- Ton père est en bas, murmura Derek.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas un loup garou, répondit Stiles sur le même ton embrassant le cou de son amant.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'être un loup pour nous entendre. Tu gémis de manière bruyante. Dois-je te rappeler qu'à l'hôtel, on nous a regardés avec des yeux noirs?

- Hum, seulement, il était jaloux car leur compagnon ne leur donnait pas autant de plaisir que toi tu m'en offrais avec tes coups de rein divin. Surtout que tu te donnais à fond pour me satisfaire avant de me remplir, sourit Stiles.

- Tu es un pervers sournois Stiles.

- Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas.

- J'adore mais il s'agit tout de même de ton père shérif, nous ne sommes plus au Texas mais en Californie et ici tu n'as pas la majorité sexuelle.

- On peut retourner au Texas, juste pour que tu me fasses l'amour? dit l'adolescent avec des yeux humides.

- Ta ruse ne marche plus sur moi chaton. N'oublie pas que j'ai passé plus de deux mois à tes côtés. Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de toi mais nous sommes chez ton père et je n'aime pas trop les cellules de Beacon Hills.

- Je ne t'ai envoyé qu'une fois en taule. L'histoire du fugitif n'était pas de ma faute! C'est Scott. Bon j'avoue je suis aussi coupable que lui mais c'était sous le coup du stresse car nous étions poursuivis par ton oncle dégénéré et qu'on aurait pu trouver une autre personne. Seulement, on a cru que tu étais mort à cet instant et je suis heureux à présent que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'est vrai j'aurai passé le reste de ma vie à me morfondre me disant qu'il me manquerait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Qu'il me manquerait mon compagnon.

Derek sourit avant de prendre Stiles dans ses bras.

- Reste calme, n'oublie pas que cela marche comme nous, chuchota le loup garou embrassant le sommet de crâne de l'adolescent.

- Sauf pour la pleine lune au moins tu n'auras pas à m'enchaîner. Enfin, on pourra toujours essayer les chaînes, je suis sur que ce sera amusant.

- Comment ton cerveau d'hyperactif a pu arriver à cette conclusion?

Stiles haussa les épaules et la porte s'ouvrit sur le shérif qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le repas est prêt, tu reste avec nous Derek?

Ce dernier lança un regard à Stiles et finalement il accepta. Les trois hommes se réunirent dans la cuisine et l'adolescent vit le dossier ouvert sur la table ainsi que des assiettes.

- Seulement pour cette enquête, répondit le shérif.

Stiles sourit et se jeta sur le dossier délaissant son compagnon pour éplucher les rapports d'autopsie, les scènes de crime et les causes de l'incendie. Le jeune homme sourit en sentant la main chaude de Derek sur sa cuisse. Stiles fit rapidement le trie sur les photos.

- Bien, tu avais raison papa, il s'agit bien de trois individus, dit finalement l'hyperactif en montrant les trois scènes de crime. Il y a une variante entre chaque scène. Regarde! C'est comme au jeu des sept erreurs. L'un des lieux a été brûlé à l'essence, un autre avec des produits chimiques et le dernier... Tu vas adorer. Il s'agit d'un cuivre parsemé d'essence.

- Comment l'as-tu deviné avec seulement des photos? demanda le shérif et Derek.

- Parce que c'est le même processus opératoire qu'une affaire qui date de cinq ans. Une habitation a été brûlé à l'essence, une autre au produit et la dernière avec du cuivre. L'expertise avait retrouvé dans la troisième demeure des micros résidu de cuivre. Nous avons donc affaire aux mêmes personnes que cinq ans auparavant.

- Je me souviens de cette affaire macabre. On les appelait "les triplés". Il tuait leurs victimes avant de mettre le feu à la maison.

Derek se redressa et Stiles se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que tout ce qui se rapportait à la mort de la famille Hale le faisait souffrir. En pensant à ça, l'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux.

- Quel était l'arme du crime? demanda Stiles.

- Un pistolet je crois, dit le shérif.

- Je crois savoir qui sont "les triplés". La meute est en danger.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent prit rapidement son manteau suivit de Derek.

- Papa, on revient! Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne tuent des innocents! s'exclama Stiles.

- Je viens avec vous! répliqua le shérif.

- On prend ma voiture, on sera plus rapide, dit Derek allant vers sa Camaro.

Le shérif alla au côté de Derek et Stiles à l'arrière. Le loup garou regarda le père de son compagnon. John sortit le Giro fard et le posa sur le toit de la voiture. L'ex Alpha sourit accélérant pour rejoindre rapidement le loft. Stiles se sentait mal, ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Derek remarqua le changement chez son compagnon. Ce dernier cassa la vitre avant de sauter avant que son petit ami ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

Stiles atterrit souplement sur le goudron et il partit en courant vers le loft. L'adolescent était rapide surtout lorsqu'il laissait s'exprimer la chose en lui. Il ouvrit en grand la porte en ferraille du loft pour découvrir que la meute discutait toujours. Ces derniers se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour regarder Stiles. L'adolescent était aux aguets du moindre mouvement suspect. La voiture de Derek se gara et le loup garou arriva rapidement au côté de Stiles.

- Je te dirais ma façon de penser plus tard. La meute est en danger, dit Derek.

- Comment ça? demanda Scott.

Le shérif apparut à leur côté essoufflé frappant son fils qui se calma rapidement.

- Je pense que des nouveaux chasseurs de loup garou sont présents à Beacon Hills, répondit Stiles en regardant la meute devant lui.

Soudain, un bruit de voiture retentit et ils virent trois hommes armés. Stiles, Derek et le shérif rejoignirent Scott et le reste de la meute. Une bouteille à gaz apparut dans la pièce. L'ex Alpha ordonna aux loups de se boucher le nez.

- Je m'en occupe, souffla Stiles.

Ce dernier attendit que le gaz remplisse la pièce pour laisser la deuxième partie de lui s'éveiller. Les chasseurs arrivèrent dans la pièce centrale. Stiles ferma lentement ses yeux et ses doigts crépitèrent doucement alors que des griffes apparaissaient à la place de ses ongles. L'adolescent avança lentement dans le loft, il ouvrit les yeux et alla discrètement derrière un des trois chasseurs. Il posa ses doigts sur la gorge du premier qui s'évanoui. Stiles sourit avant de prendre l'arme. L'hyperactif tira deux coups et la meute entendit deux cris.

- Je n'ai tué personne! s'exclama Stiles à travers la brume.

L'adolescent repéra la bouteille de gaz et il la frappa de son pied pour l'éloigner du loft. Petit à petit la fumée se dispersa permettant aux loups de voir leurs agresseurs. Scott vit trois hommes dont un étendu au sol. Les deux autres avaient reçu une balle dans des endroits non dangereux pour un humain.

- Papa, tu peux les arrêter, dit l'hyperactif. J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça c'est vraiment jouissif. Tu vas bien Derek?

- Il faudra que j'éradique l'aconit présent dans mon corps mais cela ira. J'ai encore un compte à régler avec toi. On rentre, répliqua l'ex Alpha.

- Ne t'en va pas Stiles? J'aimerai une explication, s'exclama Scott, Nous aimerons une explication. Tu es parti pendant trois mois et franchement, je ne te reconnais plus. C'était quoi cette couleur dans tes yeux? On dirait la couleur rouge d'un Alpha.

- Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi rouges que ceux d'un Alpha, les miens jonglent entre l'ambre et le rouge. Je sais Scott que je dois vous en parler mais pas maintenant.

- Dis-nous au moins ce que tu es, supplia Lydia. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai appris la nouvelle que j'étais une Banshee moins durement. S'il te plaît dis-nous ce que tu es, tu es forcément quelque chose.

Stiles regarda son père qui menotta les deux individus. Le shérif hocha la tête comme pour lui donner son accord. L'adolescent regarda son compagnon qui haussa les épaules.

- Ils peuvent bien savoir ça, dit Derek.

L'hyperactif baissa le regard avant de planter ses nouveaux yeux dans ceux de la meute.

- Je suis un renard garou, répondit Stiles.


	5. L'envie de réponses

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster hier mais j'avais eu plein de chose à faire assez importante. En tout cas, merci de continuer à lire cette fic et de laisser un petit review.**

**Sinon j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes dans leurs reviews ont parlé de Kitsune. Alors, j'explique, Stiles n'est pas un Kitsune. J'ai tout de même fait des recherches, les Kitsune sont des esprits renards japonais. Stiles n'est pas un esprit renard mais un renard comme Derek c'est un loup. Ensuite, les renards d'Amérique étaient surtout dans le Sud du pays comme le Texas. **

**Donc un renard garou est différent d'un Kitsune.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre 4: L'envie de réponse**_

_**.**_

Stiles était de nouveau parti mais avec le shérif, les trois chasseurs et Derek. Scott n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait être un renard garou alors qu'il avait tout d'un être humain? Lydia avait rendu les pouvoirs d'Alpha à Derek qui l'avait remercié de s'être occupé de sa meute.

La meute essayait de comprendre mais aucune réponse ne venait. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux. Seulement, Scott n'avait pas la tête à vouloir dormir. Il voulait des explications de Stiles. Scott se demandait comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Il commençait à s'en vouloir se disant qu'il aurait du être plus présent pour son meilleur ami, remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien. Sa nouvelle résolution venait de tomber à l'eau, il n'avait pas été à l'écoute de Stiles. Scott n'avait pas remarqué les signes que son meilleur ami allait mal et il en payait le prix.

Désormais Stiles était un renard garou en couple avec Derek Hale, son nouveau confident. Scott avait bien remarqué que l'Alpha était au courant de la nouvelle condition de son ami. Isaac se tenait au côté de l'ancien vrai Alpha.

- Je sais que c'est un choc mais à mon avis on doit faire avec, dit le frisé.

- J'aurai du partir à sa recherche au lieu de m'inquiéter pour mes cours, ragea Scott. Pourquoi Stiles a choisi Derek? De toutes les personnes qui existent pourquoi lui? J'aime bien Derek ce n'est pas le problème mais il n'est pas fait pour Stiles. Un jour, il va lui briser le coeur. Derek n'est pas fait pour vivre enchaîner à quelqu'un même si cette personne c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Scott, je crois que toute cette histoire t'a trop remué. Cela fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup je sais. Tu apprends que ton meilleur ami sort avec l'Alpha de la meute et qu'il est accessoirement un renard garou. Mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider. Il s'agit de leur choix Scott. Sur ce point, tu ne peux rien faire par contre il y a une chose que tu peux faire.

- Laquelle?

- Découvrir la vérité sur Stiles. Je te propose de passer voir ton patron pour comprendre certaine chose car il y a une chose qui me perturbe. Kira est une Kitsune donc un renard c'est quoi la différence entre un Kitsune et un renard garou?

Scott écarquilla les yeux remarquant que la question d'Isaac était plutôt intelligente. Les deux loups garous partirent vers la clinique sachant qu'ils trouveront encore Deaton. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue, ils rentrèrent pour voir le patron de Scott près de l'entrée.

- Je savais qu'il allait avoir des membres de la meute qui viendraient me voir. Venez! dit Deaton montrant l'arrière. J'imagine que vous avez vu Stiles et qu'il vous a dit qu'il était un renard garou.

- Oui, il nous a dit mais il n'a pas parlé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, expliqua Scott.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas à vous en parler. Stiles vous en parlera quand il se sentira prêt.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour parler du voyage de Stiles, nous voulons savoir la différence entre un Kitsune et un renard garou, répondit Isaac.

- Oh! C'est une très bonne question Isaac en effet. La différence évidente est que littéralement un Kitsune est un esprit renard, une divinité japonaise. Un renard garou est comme un loup garou. La couleur des yeux est également différente et qu'un Kitsune est moins rusé qu'un renard garou.

- Pourtant le Nogitsune nous a eu plusieurs fois et c'est un esprit renard même s'il est maléfique, dit Scott.

- Scott regarde Kira ou la mère de Kira, avaient-elles utilisé des ruses pour X raison?

- Non jamais pourtant le Nogitsune l'a fait, répondit le capitaine de Lacrosse.

- Quand tu étais dans l'esprit de Stiles, tu as du voir un détail. Quelque chose qui te mettrait sur la piste. Si tu ne vois pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu as vu Stiles faire une partie de Go avec le Nogitsune sur un néméton. Mais il y a forcément le détail qui te donnera toutes tes réponses.

- Je pense que Stiles devra nous le dire par lui-même, dit Isaac.

- Le néméton est à l'origine de notre problème avec le Nogitsune. Mais il a fait autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

Deaton sourit avant d'entendre la sonnette d'entrée annonçant son client. Le vétérinaire congédia les deux loups garous pour pouvoir s'occuper du chien.

A l'extérieur, Isaac fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi? demanda Scott remarquant que le frisé le regardait.

- Tu aurais pu attendre que Stiles nous en parle, c'était la meilleure solution. S'il ne nous en a pas parlé c'est pour une bonne raison. Il devait avoir peur de nos réactions ou qu'il trouve qu'il ressemble à un monstre après tout il est de la même race que le Nogitsune qui a failli tous nous tuer... Quoi?

- Deaton a dit que les renards garous étaient plus rusés que les esprits renards et si le Nogitsune n'était pas un esprit renard mais un renard tout simplement.

- Réveille toi Scott, on avait vaincu le Nogitsune je te rappelle on l'a même enfermé dans une boîte en sorbier. Alors ton hypothèse que le Nogitsune est encore en Stiles tu peux l'oublier. Surtout que si ton ami était le Nogitsune, Derek ne serait pas comme ça ni le shérif. Aucun des deux n'est sur ses gardes au contraire, répliqua Isaac. Le plus simple c'est d'attendre les explications de Stiles et de rentrer avant que Mélissa ne panique.

Scott sourit et les deux loups garous partirent vers la demeure McCall.

Dans la maison de Stiles, le couple était allongé sur le lit. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés.

- Tu m'en veux? demanda Stiles.

- Je me suis calmé et puis je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi longtemps mais sache que ce tu as fait, c'était risqué, dit Derek. Un adolescent qui passe par la fenêtre d'une jolie Camaro avec les signaux lumineux et sonores de la police accrochés à son toit, il y a de quoi se poser des questions surtout si le jeune survit.

- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de leur dire?

- Ils ne t'auraient pas lâché si tu n'avais rien dit donc si la meute veut être des pots de colle autant qu'ils soient au courant.

- Dis-moi Derek, maintenant que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs d'Alpha ce sera mieux au lit? J'ai très envie d'essayer tes nouvelles capacités.

- Désolé chaton mais ce soir, tu n'as pas le droit au sexe.

- Mais pourquoi? S'offusqua Stiles.

- En deux raisons, la première nous sommes dans l'Etat de Californie et donc tu es mineur. Ensuite deuxième raison, c'est ta punition pour avoir sauté par la fenêtre de ma Camaro et cassé ma vitrine teintée. Donc Stiles, nous ne ferons pas l'amour avant un moment.

- J'ai hâte d'avoir mes chaleurs au moins là tu seras obligé, bouda Stiles tournant le dos à Derek.

- Sauf si je demande à ton père de t'attacher au lit et d'entourer la maison de poudre de Sorbier.

- Hum, je serai le mignon petit prince renard prisonnier d'un énorme et méchant dragon papa shérif et toi le preux chevalier loup qui viendra me sauver pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, ronronna Stiles se retournant.

- Laisse les contes où ils sont chaton, soupira Derek.

- Ou encore, je peux être le petit chaperon rouge qui veut se faire dévorer par le gros méchant loup.

- Tu n'as plus rien d'un petit chaperon rouge Stiles.

- Pourtant ton loup me désire, souffla l'hyperactif caressant le corps chaud de Derek.

- Et toi c'est ton renard. Mais je t'ai dit que nous ne ferons rien ce soir Stiles. Et je t'ai dit que la ruse ne marchait plus contre moi. Tu essaies de m'avoir par ta ruse mais j'ai trop fricoté avec ton renard pour comprendre quand tu utilises cette capacité.

- Rabat-joie, bouda de nouveau Stiles.

- La prochaine fois, tu attendras d'arriver à destination avant de sortir de la voiture. Dors chaton, tu en as besoin.

- Bonne nuit Derek, murmura le plus jeune se calant contre le loup. Ce soir n'est que partie remise.

- Dors, ordonna l'Alpha. Demain, tu feras ton premier entraînement de bêta avec la meute.

- C'est amusant que tu parles de bêta à un renard, sourit Stiles fermant ses yeux. Je t'aime Derek.

Ce dernier sourit, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de dire ces trois mots. Mais quand l'un des deux le disait c'était comme un feu d'artifice, c'était un moment unique. Le loup garou embrassant le front de l'endormi avant de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

La nuit fut rude pour le shérif Stilinski qui venait d'arrêter les auteurs d'incendie. Il avait appelé Chris Argent pour lui parler de toute urgence. Le chasseur de loup garou était venu rapidement au poste de police et John avait expliqué la situation à Chris Argent. Ce dernier avait été surpris en apprenant la nouvelle, il était allé voir les assassins.

Les trois hommes étaient des triplés, les trois se ressemblaient beaucoup malgré certaines différence. Chris demanda au shérif s'il pouvait les interroger. Le policier ne put que dire 'oui' à la demande.

Le chasseur de loup garou rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour s'installer sur une chaise.

- Il semblerait que vous ne connaissez rien à notre monde, dit Chris. Vous mettez le feu à des maisons où des personnes vivaient en paix depuis des années.

- Notre but est d'éliminer la menace que représentent les loups garous, répliqua un frère.

- Vous êtes des chasseurs indépendants, n'est-ce pas? Sachez que pour chasser des loups garous nous avons un code à tenir. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse" et nous ne tuons pas des adolescents. Surtout si on n'a aucune preuve qu'ils ont tué quelqu'un.

- Dans ce cas, on peut tuer un membre de la meute Hale. Celui qui nous a conduits en prison, cracha le deuxième.

- Il s'agit d'un humain, claqua Chris. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il réussi à passer votre écran de brouillard aconit. Et puis, vous touchez à un seul cheveu de cette meute et vous le regretterez jusqu'à la fin de vos vies.

- Votre père, Gérard Argent, doit être très déçu de votre comportement. Fraterniser avec des loups, ils ne sont poussés que par l'instinct de tuer. Ce sont des tueurs! s'exclama le troisième. Ce sont eux qui ont tué votre sœur Kate. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont droits de vivre.

- L'affaire est close messieurs. Vous allez être inculpé pour l'incendie de plusieurs maisons et vous serez mis dans une des prisons des Argent pour chasseur corrompu par le désir de tuer.

- Vous n'avez rien pour nous inculper, répliqua le premier.

- Vous croyez que nous n'avions rien contre vous? Désolé de vous dire ça messieurs mais vous avez tord. Nous avons des preuves irréfutables contre vous comme par exemple le stock de produits chimiques que vous avez envoyé à Eichen House pour tuer les loups garous enfermés là-bas. Les barriques d'essence payées à un vendeur ambulant et pour finir, le cambriolage de cuivre sur les autoroutes. C'est bien beau d'accuser les autres à votre place.

Les trois frères ne dirent rien et Chris leur fit un sourire supérieur.

- Et puis, la bombe à gaz a été retrouvée rapidement par les instructions de celui qui vous a mis en taule. Il faut mettre des gants la prochaine fois que vous utilisez ce genre d'appareil. Vous vous êtes frottés à plus fort que vous. Et la question est pourquoi?

- Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, s'énerva le deuxième et un morceau de papier tomba au sol.

Chris fut le plus rapide et prit la feuille.

- C'est quoi cette liste? demanda sèchement le chasseur.

- Une liste de personnes à abattre, répliqua le troisième avec un ton amusé. La ligue des chasseurs de loups garous en a assez de voir ces vermines dans nos villes. Il faut faire le nettoyage et ils disent que les Argent ne sont plus au maximum de leur niveau après tout une mère qui meurt. Le grand père qui cherchait à obtenir la morsure. Une fille qui a fricoté avec un loup. Une tante qui était assez folle pour détruire toute une famille mais qui est morte. Maintenant le père qui protège des loups garous. Que va penser la ligue en voyant à quel point la famille n'est plus ce qu'elle était dans le temps.

- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de ma famille. A côté de nous, vous n'êtes que des cafards sous nos chaussures. J'espère que vous apprécierez le confort de nos cellules avant de mourir après tout qui se souciera de votre mort? J'irai personnellement voir le la ligue et je n'irai pas seul. Contrairement à vous, j'ai des contacts de qualité.

Chris sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il demanda au shérif s'il pouvait inculper le trio. L'officier accepta préférant les avoir sous une bonne garde plutôt qu'en prison où ils pourraient sortir facilement.

- C'est une dure nuit, soupira le shérif. Surtout de la paperasse... J'espère que Stiles dormira bien cette nuit, ajouta-t-il en regardant la lune qui sera pleine dans deux jours.


	6. L'envie de se souvenir

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je voulais poster hier mais j'avais mon nouveau livre qui était trop génial. Mais voilà, je le poste maintenant. Pour la suite des chapitres, pendant deux semaines, je ne pourrais pas poster régulièrement. Enfin, je vais essayer mais cela risque d'être compliqué.**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisirs. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre 5: L'envie de se souvenir**_

_**.**_

Stiles s'était réveillé au bon milieu de la nuit. Il ne ressentait pas les effets de la lune mais il dormait mal à l'approche de la pleine lune dans deux jours. Stiles leva le regard pour voir que Derek dormait. L'hyperactif se redressa lentement ne voulant pas réveiller son amant. Il alla à sa fenêtre pour regarder la lune. Il aimait regarder ce satellite nocturne. Stiles était heureux que ce soit Derek qui l'ait trouvé. Le renard sourit se rappelant de chaque moment depuis qu'il était parti.

3 mois plus tôt.

Je regardai la route d'un œil perdu. Je venais de quitter Beacon Hills pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne voulais pas être une menace pour la meute de Derek, je repensais au regard de mon père quand j'ai quitté le domicile. Mes larmes revinrent avec beaucoup d'intensité. J'étais vraiment un monstre, abandonné mon père alors qu'il avait déjà perdu ma mère. Le remord commençait à me prendre mais j'étais allé trop loin pour reculer. J'étais peut-être une menace pour la meute.

Après un moment, je vis le soleil percer les montagnes au loin. Je n'avais pas pris mon médicament. Je décidai d'aller sur une air d'autoroute et je récupérai dans ma boîte à gant l'Aderall. J'en avais toujours dans ma voiture, on ne savait jamais. J'étais proche de la frontière entre la Californie et l'Arizona. Je pris mon téléphone portable pour voir les appels en absence de mon père. Je les ignorai pour prendre le numéro d'une autre personne.

- _Clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, j'écoute,_ dit la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Deaton, c'est Stiles. Ecoutez, je veux que cet appel reste secret. Je vous en conjure, suppliai-je.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? _

- Voilà, je suis parti de Beacon Hills et je suis actuellement sur un air d'autoroute. Je ne veux pas que la meute sache où je suis c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je suis sur qu'ils seront au courant d'ici peu de temps mais s'il vous plaît ne dîtes rien à Scott. Je suis parti pour une bonne raison, ils doivent le comprendre...

-_ Stiles reste calme_, le coupa Deaton.

- Désolé, j'ai besoin d'aider vous nous avez toujours aidé. Même quand j'étais un Nogitsune... Ecoutez cela pourrait paraître totalement dingue sans doute à cause d'un problème de séquelle post-traumatique mais j'ai l'impression de ressentir la présence du Nogitsune en moi.

-_ Stiles c'est impossible. Nous avons enfermé le Nogitsune. Tu t'en rappelles._

- Je vous avais dit que c'était dingue. Peut-être que le Nogitsune m'a rendu totalement fou ou paranoïaque mais je vous assure que j'ai peur. J'ai besoin d'être sur Deaton que je ne risque rien et que je ne ferai aucun mal à la meute.

-_ Dans ce cas, je veux que tu ailles voir un vieil ami à moi. C'est un druide comme moi. Seulement, il ne s'occupe pas de meute vu que celle-ci est partie il y a quelque temps. Parle-lui de ton problème, il verra ce qu'il peut faire._

- Merci et où est-ce que je peux le trouver?

-_ Va jusqu'à la frontière de l'Arizona. Il te rejoindra là-bas._

Je souris avant de raccrocher et de démarrer ma Jeep pour la frontière. J'étais toujours aussi nerveux surtout que je savais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait la meute était au courant de ma fugue. Mon père devait être sur le canapé buvant toute sa réserve d'alcool. Scott devait se maudire de n'avoir vu aucun signe, je le connais par coeur mon petit Scotty. Erica devait se moquer de moi. Boyd égale à lui-même. Isaac pareil. Peter, je n'y pense même pas. Lydia devait se demander les signes qu'elle avait manqué. Quant à Derek, il devait être heureux de se débarrasser enfin de moi. Dans la meute, je n'étais que le petit humain fragile qui s'était fait posséder par un esprit maléfique.

Après quelques heures de conduite, j'arrivai enfin à la frontière et je vis un homme sur le bord de la route avec une pancarte où mon nom était écrit dessus. Je me garai sur le côté et l'individu vint à ma rencontre.

- Tu dois être Stiles, n'est-ce pas? dit l'homme à la peau métissée comme Deaton et Morell. Seulement, il semblait plus vieux.

- Oui c'est moi et vous vous devez être l'ami de Deaton, répondis-je.

- Je me nomme Zéphra. Puis-je?

- Bien sur, montez, dis-je.

Le druide monta dans ma Jeep et je vis que je n'avais presque plus d'essence.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous paierai le plein. Nous avons un long voyage à faire, dit Zéphra.

Je conduis et le silence régnait. J'arrivai rapidement à un air d'autoroute et l'homme vint à mes côtés pour payer. Je commençai à nourrir ma chérie.

- Deaton m'a dit sans entrer dans les détails que vous avez eus un souci.

- Oui, répondis-je. Disons que pendant un moment, j'ai été possédé par un esprit maléfique.

- Un besoin d'exorcisme? proposa-t-il.

- Surtout de réponse. Je suis un peu perdu en vérité, je sais que je dois aller quelque part et que c'est là-bas que je découvrirai les réponses.

- Votre nom de famille?

- Stilinski.

- Il en existe encore? S'étonna Zéphra.

- Comment ça? Demandai-je.

- Je sais où tu peux trouver des réponses mon garçon.

Présent.

Stiles continuait à regarder le ciel. Sa rencontre avec Zéphra avait marqué un magnifique tournant dans sa vie. L'hyperactif regarda son lit où il vit que Derek dormait toujours serrant l'oreiller de l'adolescent. Stiles savait qu'il faisait ça pour garder son odeur près de lui. Le renard reporta son regard sur l'extérieur pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Deux mois et trois semaines plus tôt au Texas.

Zéphra m'avait conduit jusque dans le Texas. J'avais une impression de chaleur comme lorsque ma mère me prenait dans ses bras pour m'embrasser ou m'apaiser. C'était une sensation étrange que ma place avait toujours été ici.

- Quel sentiment as-tu? demanda le druide.

- D'être de retour chez moi, répondis-je.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Vois-tu mon garçon, le Texas est le pays d'origine de la famille Stilinski. Tes ancêtres sont nés sur cette terre.

- Comment vous le savez? Demandai-je surpris.

- C'est encore un peu tôt pour en parler. Déjà que sais-tu de ta mère?

- Ma mère?

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'était une personne douce, gentille, chaleureuse... Mais elle est morte...

- Ecoute mon garçon, si tu veux découvrir la vérité il faut creuser un peu, insista Zéphra.

- C'est facile pour vous de dire ça! J'ai toujours du mal à parler d'elle. Je l'aimais, mon père l'aimait aussi. Je n'avais que neuf ans quand elle est morte! Je l'ai vu mourir dans un lit d'hôpital! La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde est morte sous mes yeux continuant à parler de chose étrange. On me disait de ne pas l'écouter qu'elle devenait folle à cause de sa maladie. Je vivais dans la conscience que mon père n'était même pas là quand elle s'est éteinte. Elle était la seule qui pouvait me calmer lorsque je devenais hyperactif, que je m'énervais pour un quelconque objet. Elle était toujours présente quand je me sentais mal... Elle était mon univers...

Je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux et je vis Zéphra avec des yeux compatissants. Il posa une main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Je crois Stiles que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il se passait réellement. De quelle race était l'esprit maléfique qui t'a possédé? demanda le druide.

- Un Nogitsune.

La main rassurante s'enleva de mon épaule comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Et tu es encore en vie. Nous devons partir à ma demeure pour découvrir s'il n'a rien fait de grave sur son passage. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as l'impression qu'il est toujours en toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment...

- Je m'en doutais, viens!

Nous quittâmes le marché pour rejoindre ma Jeep pour repartir sur la route pour arriver dans une petite demeure près de la frontière mexicaine. La maison était modeste et elle se situait près des habitations. Zéphra me conduit à l'intérieur qui possédait beaucoup d'objet étrange et des livres écrits en celtique. Je suivais le druide jusque dans la cuisine. Il me demanda de m'assoir sur la table et d'enlever mon haut.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais j'obtempérai. Zéphra posa ses mains sur mon torse et il commença à le toucher. Je rougis me demandant si je n'allais pas me faire violer.

- Tout est en ordre on dirait. Le Nogitsune n'a fait aucun dommage particulier. Ton renard est en parfaite santé, sourit Zéphra.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant le mot.

- Mon renard? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui Stiles, tu es un renard garou.

- Que... Que... Quoi? Mais c'est impossible comment ai-je pu devenir un renard garou. Je n'ai jamais été mordu et que je sache je le serai si j'avais un renard dans mon corps!

- Calme-toi. Je t'expliquerai chaque détail les un après les autres Stiles. Déjà, tu dois te détendre, je pense qu'un peu de marche te fera le plus grand bien.

J'hochai la tête partant de la maison pour aller à pied dans la petite ville. Zéphra semblait connaître plus de chose sur moi. Il ne dit pas tout directement et cela me frustre un peu voir même beaucoup.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de moteur et je me retournai pour voir au loin une Camaro noire. J'écarquillai les yeux, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pouvant conduire une telle merveille. Je me mis à courir sachant pertinemment que s'il m'attrape j'allais retourner à Beacon Hills. Je sentis mes pieds me porter dans le vent, j'étais rapide. J'entendais la voiture rouler derrière moi et je pénétrai dans la ville pour me trouver des planques. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que l'adrénaline pouvait me permettre de courir aussi vite. Je souris avant de marcher dans les petites ruelles où Derek Hale ne pouvait pas pénétrer avec sa voiture de luxe.

Il y avait du monde et je décidai de m'infiltrer dans la foule. C'était une mauvaise idée, j'entendais chaque bruit du plus normale à un battement d'ailes de mouche. J'accélérai la cadence serrant mes poings mais en faisant ça je sentis une légère douleur. Je regardai mes mains pour voir des griffes. Je commençai à paniquer et je me remis à courir pour m'éloigner.

Je sentis qu'on me tirait le bras violemment pour me plaquer contre un mur. Cela m'avait manqué. Je connaissais d'ailleurs l'auteur de ce plaquage.

- Salut Derek, content de te revoir! Comment va la meute? Je suis surpris que tu ais réussi à me retrouver aussi rapidement, dis-je.

- Ferme là Stiles! répliqua-t-il avant de m'examiner. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes yeux? Et c'est quoi cette odeur que tu dégages?

- Mes yeux n'ont rien et puis pour l'odeur je peux te retourner la question.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas tu sens comme la forêt, répondis-je avant de me rendre compte d'une chose. Comment je suis capable... Et si le druide avait raison...

- De quoi tu parles?

- Je dois m'en aller! M'exclamai-je mais Derek me retint.

- Stiles, tu dois revenir avec moi à Beacon Hills. Ton père est totalement désespéré.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

- Je ne peux pas revenir alors que j'ai enfin une partie des réponses que je cherchais. Retourne à Beacon Hills et fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu...

- Il n'en est pas question Stiles!

Il me plaqua de nouveau contre le mur pour planter ses yeux d'un bleu électrique dans les miens. Je sentis des changements s'opérer en moi comme si j'étais euphorique.

- Pourquoi tes yeux ont cette couleur? demanda Derek.

- Comment ça?

- On dirait les yeux d'un Alpha.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux _toi_ de venir avec moi. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un. Sache que je ne partirai pas sans avec découvert toute la vérité sur le pourquoi le Nogitsune m'a choisi. Pourquoi j'ai un renard en moi? Pourquoi j'arrive à me sentir en sécurité avec toi? Pourquoi lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux de loup j'ai senti une présence alors qu'avant il n'avait rien...

- Comment ça un renard en toi?

- C'est tout ce que tu retiens? Boudai-je. Zéphra pense que je suis un renard garou. Alors c'est soit je découvre la vérité avec ou sans toi mais je ne reviens pas à Beacon Hills. Sache que je ne veux pas que la meute débarque ici.

- Je vais rester mais préviens ton père que tu vas bien.

- Je le ferai...

- C'est qui ce Zéphra? demanda Derek.

Présent.

Stiles sourit et il sentit un corps contre lui dans son dos.

- C'est la lune, n'est-ce pas? dit la voix de Derek.

- Et toi, le manque de ma présence?

- Tu pensais à quoi?

- A tout ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers mois. Je voulais m'éloigner car j'avais peur d'avoir le Nogitsune en moi et finalement j'apprends que je possède un renard. J'ai peur de leur raconter la vérité, dit Stiles.

- On sera deux quand cela arrivera et puis tu peux toujours ruser. Je t'autorise exceptionnellement.

- Même pour l'entraînement?

- Interdiction.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Je sais chaton. Allez retourne au lit.

Stiles sourit avant d'aller se coucher pour finir sa nuit.


	7. L'envie d'oublier

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Ce chapitre contient un lemon. Alors pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas je suis désolée d'avance sinon pour le reste j'espère que vous aimerez. Les révélations seront dans le prochain chapitre même si celui-ci en contient un peu.**

**Merci pour vos reviews comme toujours.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre 6: L'envie d'oublier**_

_**.**_

La nuit s'était déroulée sans encombre. Derek fut réveillé par le son vrombissant de la voiture de patrouille du père de Stiles. Le loup regarda son petit ami avec un sourire attendri en voyant le jeune renard dormir. L'Alpha savait, après avoir passé deux pleines lunes avec Stiles, que ce dernier avait du mal à dormir en la nuit. Un contrecoup de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de métamorphe. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le shérif qui venait voir son fils.

- Bonjour shérif, dit Derek. Stiles dort c'est bientôt la pleine lune. Il ne dort pas très bien en cette période. Je le réveillerai.

John hocha la tête et Derek reprit sa contemplation. Stiles était calme que lorsqu'il dormait. Le loup caressa doucement le bras découvert, il vit les poils fins de son amant s'hérissaient. Il avait la chaire de poule comme à chaque fois que l'Alpha le touchait avec douceur. Seulement, cela ne réveillait jamais son compagnon qui soupira de contentement dans son sommeil. Derek l'embrassa sur ses cheveux et la réaction fut sans appel, Stiles se colla encore plus au loup. A force, il connaissait toutes les réactions du corps endormi de son petit ami et Derek aimait en profiter pendant qu'il dormait. Surtout qu'il savait que Stiles détestait quand le loup faisait ça.

Derek commença à sentir que son renard réagissait très bien. Le loup sourit allant se terrer sous la couette. Derek caressa doucement la bosse réveillée à travers le boxer de son amant. Ce dernier gémit doucement toujours endormi. L'Alpha remarqua qu'il pouvait abuser de Stiles, ce dernier avait du mal à se réveiller. Il défit le vêtement de son amant libérant sa verge tendue. Le loup à l'intérieur de Derek voulait goûter ce fruit délicieux et sans hésiter, Derek se mit à lécher le membre dressé de son amant. Stiles gémit et bougea ses hanches à la recherche de plus de contacte. Des griffes apparurent et se plantèrent dans le matelas, déchirant le drap.

Derek sourit continuant son traitement. Il entendait Stiles murmurer son prénom dans des petits gémissements de plaisir.

- Prends-la, dit l'hyperactif les yeux toujours fermés.

- A tes ordres chaton, murmura Derek prenant sa verge en bouche et appliqua de la sucer comme une glace sous les gémissements de Stiles.

Derek délaissa une seconde la verge de son amant pour la prendre avec ses mains. Le loup vint vers la tête de Stiles pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle du renard. L'Alpha grignota un peu le cou de son compagnon avant d'aller ses oreilles.

- Réveille-toi chaton, souffla Derek embrassant délicatement la joue de Stiles tandis que sa main s'activait sur le membre de l'endormi.

- Derek, murmura Stiles ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Rassure-moi c'est un rêve.

- Non chaton, sourit sournoisement le loup.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils avant de repousser en arrière l'Alpha.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu abuses de moi pendant que je dors. Dois-je te rappeler que monsieur Hale m'a puni hier soir? On ne doit pas faire l'amour.

- Pour toi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher chaton alors sache que je vais être très exigeant.

Derek fit retomber Stiles sur le matelas embrassant fougueusement son amant.

- Et puis maintenant, tu ne gardes aucune marque le shérif ne pourra pas savoir sauf si tu hurles ton plaisir, sourit Derek. Je te fais l'amour à une condition. Ne fais surtout pas de bruit.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et Derek profita du choc pour mordre le cou du renard qui manqua d'hurler de plaisir. Il passa rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche qui étouffa à moitié son gémissement.

- Espèce de...

- Pas de gros mot Stiles, sinon j'arrête tout.

- Tu exagères c'est toi qui me chauffes et tu veux tout arrêter. Je te préviens Derek Hale, tu me fais ça je te jure que tu ne dormiras plus jamais avec moi! s'exclama l'hyperactif. Donc maintenant, tu me fais l'amour sinon je m'en vais et je m'occupe de mon problème tout seul.

Derek sourit et il décida d'arrêter d'embêter son amant. L'adulte enleva son dernier vêtement. L'Alpha se sentit heureux en libérant sa verge. Stiles prit les lèvres de son loup en otage tandis que ce dernier préparait rapidement le renard à sa venue.

Stiles se redressa pour s'assoir sur les cuisses de Derek collant leur verge ensemble. L'Alpha les prit entre ses grandes mains une grande vague de plaisir circula à l'intérieur de Stiles qui tentait de taire ses gémissements. Il embrassa fiévreusement son amant tentant augmenter le contacte entre les deux verges. Derek lâcha le membre de son compagnon. Ce dernier se redressa pour s'empaler sur le sexe de l'Alpha. Un soupire de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles.

- Tu vois la morsure s'est déjà cicatrisée, dit Derek.

- Donc je peux te griffer vu que tu cicatriseras, sourit sournoisement Stiles.

Sans laisser le temps à Stiles d'exécuter ses menaces. Derek amorça les premiers coups de rein. Le renard fusilla du regard mais l'Alpha lui fit vite oublier sa précédente frustration. L'adolescent gémissait doucement tentant de se retenir. Derek renversa Stiles pour augmenter ses coups de rein. Lorsque la rupture commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. L'Alpha prit la verge de Stiles pour l'emmener définitivement au septième ciel ainsi que son compagnon.

Les deux garçons s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre.

- Franchement Derek, je te maudis, râla Stiles.

- Tu dois être heureux, répondit l'adulte.

- Oui mais tu commences souvent quand je dors et je ne suis pas du matin surtout quand la pleine lune arrive.

- C'est toi qui voulais qu'on finisse, sourit Derek.

- Parce que soit tu en avais trop fait ou pas assez.

- Désolé chaton mais quand tu dors tu es vraiment magnifique. A ce moment-là, je suis en parfaite symbiose avec mon loup comme toi tu l'es avec ton renard.

- Je suis toujours en symbiose avec lui, c'est comme ça. Zéphra a été tout de même un bon maître Yoda. Bon, je vais aller me préparer. N'oublie pas qu'on a un entraînement avec la meute.

- Et tu leur diras quand?

- Je te l'ai dit quand je serai prêt. Déjà ce sera après la pleine lune. Aujourd'hui, cela risque d'être compliqué tout le monde va avoir les nerfs à vif. Sauf moi.

Stiles sourit tirant la langue.

- Ne profite pas de ta chance insolente Stiles, dit Derek.

- Allez, je dois aller me laver. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de faire pareil.

Stiles sortit de la chambre et Derek s'allongea plus confortablement sur le lit se recouvrant d'un drap pour cacher sa nudité. Il n'avait pas à dire, il était heureux avec Stiles surtout que le renard était très joueur. Le loup n'avait pas regretté une seule seconde d'avoir accepté de rester avec Stiles. L'adolescent avait besoin d'un soutien par rapport aux révélations, il avait été là pour lui. Derek avait même été surpris de comment il était devenu très proche tous les deux, laissant les préjugés à Beacon Hills pour mieux se connaître.

Derek ne regrettait pas de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle lors de leur petite escapade au Texas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Stiles qui s'accouda à la porte vêtue seulement d'une serviette blanche. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides.

- Le Texas me manque de temps en temps surtout l'intimité qu'on avait.

- Oui mais la meute te manquait aussi, ton père te manquait, dit Derek.

- C'est vrai, ils manquaient tous. J'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant Derek.

- Si tu fais ça, tu risques de finir comme ta mère Stiles. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je tiens trop à toi, répliqua l'Alpha allant vers son amant. Tu es toujours Stiles. Ne renie pas ce que tu es et qui tu es. Tu es juste perdu.

- Tout est de la faute de la mère de Kira. Si elle ne voulait pas se venger, j'aurai pu rester un humain toute ma vie. Désolé, j'ai l'impression d'être faible

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est la pleine lune qui approche. Tous les souvenirs de cette nuit-là reviennent et tu t'en veux. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Stiles. Rien n'est de la faute de personne.

- J'ai tué ma mère, souffla Stiles. C'est de ma faute si elle est morte.

- Chute, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas Stiles. Je t'aime tu le sais. Repose-toi. Je pense que je vais prévenir ton père et toi tu restes là. Je préviens la meute, j'annule l'entraînement.

Derek s'habilla pour sortir de la chambre laissant Stiles se vêtir d'une nouvelle tenue de nuit. L'Alpha descendit pour trouver le shérif attablé.

- La prochaine fois, faîtes-le discrètement, sourit John mais en voyant la tête de Derek il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Stiles se sent mal. Je crois qu'il est temps que je révèle quelque chose à la meute. Ils doivent savoir la vérité. La pleine lune approche est Stiles n'est plus en état de dire quoi que se soit, il n'est en symbiose avec son renard que lorsqu'il est avec moi ou vous. Je vais appeler la meute pour qu'ils viennent ici et demander l'accord à Stiles d'en parler.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution?

- Il faut qu'il sache tout ce que Zéphra nous a dit et tout ce que Stiles s'est souvenu.

John soupira avant d'accepter. Derek envoya un message à toute la meute pour qu'ils viennent chez Stiles. Le loup monta dans la chambre pour découvrir son amant affaiblit.

- Tu veux vraiment leur dire? demanda Stiles.

- Il n'y a plus de solution. Plus nous retardons l'échéance et plus la meute sera en proie à des doutes.

- Mais si leur regard sur moi change?

- Dans ce cas, nous irons quelque part où personne ne pourra nous trouver, répondit Derek. Tu dois être fort Stiles.

- Alors je serai avec toi et je suis d'accord pour qu'on leur raconte tout.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Prépare-toi ils ne vont pas tarder.

Stiles se leva du lit mais il prit une petite couverture. L'adolescent respira un grand coup se disant que désormais c'était le moment de vérité. Le moment de raconter un passé qui aurait du être oublié.


	8. L'envie de raconter

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Comme je l'ai dis ce chapitre sera enfin les révélations que vous attendiez. Il sera constitué essentiellement de dialogue. Pour le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de le poster rapidement même si ce sera compliqué surtout ces temps-ci jusqu'au 7 décembre mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ferai rien pour palier ce problème.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre 7: L'envie de raconter**_

_**.**_

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la meute se réunisse chez Stiles. Ce dernier était contre Derek dans une petite couverture. Lorsque tout le monde s'était installé, le renard se redressa.

- Je pense qu'il faut que vous sachiez tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui ont des questions mais posez-les après, dit Stiles. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais parti pour chercher des réponses. J'en ai trouvé. La famille de ma mère était originaire du Texas, là-bas, nous avons rencontré Zéphra, un ami de Deaton.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Scott.

- Après mon départ, j'ai appelé Deaton pour qu'il puisse m'aider et il m'a guidé jusqu'à Zéphra. Je suis content qu'il ait tenu sa promesse de ne rien vous dire. Je ne me sentais pas prêt de vous voir. Surtout alors que j'avais l'impression de sentir le Nogitsune en moi. Je me sentais perdu et surtout j'avais peur en repensant à tout ce que vous avez fait subir le Nogitsune.

- Pourquoi tu avais l'impression de sentir le Nogitsune? demanda Lydia.

- C'est une question que je répondrai plus tard. Pour comprendre, je dois revenir dix ans en arrière avant que ma mère ne devienne folle. Je suis comme Derek, mais au lieu d'être un loup garou de naissance, j'étais un renard garou de naissance. Ma mère était également un renard garou comme ses ancêtres. Notre famille avait passé un pacte avec la famille Hale pour vivre enfin en paix. Contrairement, aux métamorphes, les renards garous ne tuent personne. Nous ne nous transformons pas les nuits de pleine lune mais nous ressentons son effet sur notre sommeil, on dort moins. Thalia Hale nous protégeait en masquant nos odeurs avec sa meute.

- Donc tu étais un renard et tu ne m'as rien dit! s'exclama Scott en se levant d'un coup. Pourquoi? On est comme des frères Stiles pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Car je ne le savais même pas moi-même!

- Scott laisse le continuer, intervint Derek.

Scott se rassit et laissa Stiles raconter.

- Comme je l'ai dit. Je suis un renard garou de naissance. Ma mère était la seule personne capable de me calmer lorsque mon renard devenait hyperactif. Contrairement aux loups garous, nous sommes en parfaite symbiose avec notre renard. Quand le mien devenait exciter je l'étais. Quand j'avais peur il avait peur, expliqua Stiles.

- C'est pour cela que Stiles était très proche de Claudia car l'odeur de sa mère était rassurante comme pour les jeunes loups, ajouta Derek.

- J'avais sept ans quand notre vie a totalement changé. C'était deux jours avant la pleine lune, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, on ne dort pas bien vers cette période. Maman m'avait proposé de sortir dans les bois avant la pleine lune. Nous sommes sortis et on était allé dans la forêt, dans un endroit, pas très éloigné du manoir de la famille Hale. Seulement, ma mère était trop confiante et elle n'avait pas senti un loup garou dans les parages. Nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec ce qu'on pensait être un Oméga. Il attaqua ma mère en premier qui me protégeait. Mais le loup garou était plus fort qu'elle. Ma mère me suppliait de courir mais je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. En essayant de la sauver, le loup garou m'a attrapé. Mon renard a eu peur et j'avais senti sa prise disparaître. J'avais trouvé le loup garou mort, la gorge transpercée par une branche d'arbre.

Toute la meute était devenue silencieuse.

- Le loup garou que j'ai tué cette nuit n'était pas un Oméga mais un Alpha. Le sang de ma mère était de partout sur la scène de crime et la meute de l'Alpha avait ordonné notre mort à la famille Hale. Thalia nous avait prévenus rapidement et nous sommes allés voir Deaton pour qu'ils nous aident. Il avait proposé à ma mère de vivre comme des humains ordinaires, d'abandonner nos renards. Pour moi, c'était facile, je n'étais qu'un renardeau et mon renard ne pouvait pas encore parfaitement se soigner tout seul. Avec un poison, il a été facile d'endormir mon renard. Pour ma mère, elle a du renier son renard, l'enfermer dans une cage au fond de son esprit. La symbiose entre ma mère et son renard était rompue et son renard lui avait fait payer. C'est comme ça que ma mère est tombée malade. Son renard ne voulait pas la soigner et ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Aujourd'hui, si elle est morte c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû tuer l'Alpha.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Stiles! s'exclama Scott. Arrête de penser que tous les malheurs du monde sont de ta faute.

- Et donc pourquoi tu ne te souviens plus que tu étais un renard garou? demanda Lydia.

- Disons que la perte de symbiose avec mon renard a également déclenché un mécanisme dans mon cerveau. J'ai oublié et je suis devenu hyperactif.

- Tu n'as pas la même maladie que ta mère, dit Isaac.

- Non car mon renard était seulement endormi alors que ma mère l'avait renié, répondit Stiles.

- Mais comment cela se fait qu'il ne guérissait pas? demanda Scott.

- Il fallait un événement déclencheur pour réveiller le renard, intervint Derek. Une morsure par exemple.

- Un sacrifice ou un Nogitsune, ajouta l'hyperactif.

- Que vient faire le Nogitsune dans cette histoire? demanda Kira.

- C'est simple, Zéphra nous a tout expliqué au sujet du Nogitsune, répondit Stiles. Que s'est-il passé avant le Nogitsune?

Tout le monde semblait réfléchir.

- La meute d'Alpha et le Darach, répondit Scott.

- Exacte, le Darach, Jennifer qui utilisait des sacrifices humains pour donner du pouvoir au néméton. C'est à ce moment-là que tous nos ennuis avec le Nogitsune avaient commencé. Deaton nous avait expliqué Scott qu'à cause du sacrifice nous avons entrouvert la porte de notre âme. Et ce n'est pas par hasard que le Nogitsune m'a utilisé comme son hôte. Il était attiré par le renard qui dormait en moi.

Kira écarquilla les yeux et toute la meute avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

- Zéphra nous a expliqué que pour pouvoir prendre possession d'un corps le Nogitsune profite d'une faille dans l'esprit de la personne et qu'il adorait une odeur particulière. Celle d'un renard, expliqua Stiles. En sentant le renard en moi, il a profité de ma faille pour rentrer et il a pris possession de mon renard.

- Un détail peut faire toute la différence, murmura Scott mais tout le monde l'entendit. Deaton m'a expliqué qu'un détail pouvait faire toute la différence. Lorsqu'on a voulu te sauver du Nogitsune, on t'avait trouvé entrain de jouer au Go avec lui. Mais en réalité...

- C'était mon renard, dit-il. Le Nogitsune l'a réveillé lorsqu'il l'a infiltré comme un virus. Quand tu m'as appelé j'avais retrouvé la symbiose avec mon renard mais quand j'ai retiré les pièces c'était comme coupé notre symbiose. C'est pour cela qu'il a crié.

- Un renard aime son hôte, ils sont en parfaite symbiose et le renard de Stiles infiltré par le Nogitsune refusait de perdre Stiles, expliqua Derek.

- Il voulait tuer tout le monde pour se venger, ajouta l'hyperactif. Mon renard était entièrement sous le contrôle du Nogitsune c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas changé d'apparence. Il était mon ombre, ma moitié. Et sachez que beaucoup de renards garous déteste les esprits renards, entre autre les Kitsune, car tout monde se trompe à chaque fois. Vous pouvez voir par vous même je ne dégage aucune aura autour de moi. Derek l'a bien vu lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé.

- Tu dérives du sujet, lui fit remarquer l'Alpha.

- Si j'avais eu l'impression de ressentir le Nogitsune en moi c'est parce qu'il n'était autre que mon renard. Le démon était parti mais il avait tout de même infecté mon animal. Zéphra avait toute une série d'examen pour savoir s'il avait un souci avec mon renard.

- Pourquoi Deaton ne l'a pas fait? demanda Scott. Après tout, il était au courant pour toi. Il aurait pu te le dire.

- Il ne savait pas que mon renard c'était réveillé quand je lui ai téléphoné. Et puis, il n'est pas un expert en renard garou, son domaine est plutôt les loups garous. C'était au Texas que toute mon origine a commencé et elle se finit à Beacon Hills. Avec Derek, nous avons mis un temps avant de rassembler beaucoup de pièce de mon arbre généalogique. On a même trouvé des dossiers intéressants qu'il faudra Kira que je montre à ta mère.

- Pourquoi?

Stiles fit un sourire mystérieux.

- On pense savoir pourquoi son ancien petit copain a été infecté par le Nogitsune, répondit Derek. On l'a dit le Nogitsune cherche une faille et une personne avec un lien avec un renard.

- Mais il n'avait pas de renard, s'étonna Scott.

- Non, il avait l'odeur d'une renarde ou précisément une renarde garou, répondit Stiles. Mon arrière grand mère, Salicia Stilinski.

A son prénom, tout le monde me regarda comme si j'avais une tête supplémentaire sauf Derek qui était au courant de l'histoire.

- Elle est était infirmière à Oak creek et elle voyait beaucoup le copain de la mère de Kira. Son odeur s'est imprégnée sur lui et il était entre la vie et la mort c'est ça qui a ouvert une brèche dans son esprit et le Nogitsune en avait profité.

- Mais s'il avait un renard garou ma mère ou Satomi l'auraient remarqué, dit Kira.

- J'avais un renard en moi pendant dix sept années et personne ne la sentit alors pour mon arrière grand mère c'est pareil ainsi que mon grand père et ma mère. En gros, on dégage une odeur de surnaturelle comme tout le monde mais on ne sent pas le renard comme vous vous sentez le loup, tenta d'expliquer Stiles. Ce sont nos yeux qui nous trompent. Les Kitsune contrairement aux renards garous ont les yeux ambrés orangé alors que nous, ils sont plutôt ambrés rougeâtre comme si nous étions des Alpha. Même si chez les renards, il n'y a pas cette histoire de meute avec Alpha, Bêta et Oméga.

- Une dernière question Stiles, dit Lydia. Comment as-tu réussi à repousser l'Alpha sans que tu ne le saches?

- Disons que sur ce point, nous sommes comme les Kitsune, nous avons des pouvoirs enfin j'en ai trois au lieu de deux, répondit le renard et il continua prévoyant une autre question. J'en avais deux à ma naissance, je pouvais soigner n'importe quelle blessure d'une personne et l'autre est une sorte de bouclier qui enveloppe mon corps comme Bella dans Twilight sauf que mon renard arrive à séparer ce bouclier de mon corps.

- Il peut repousser la personne qui lui veut du mal ou que son renard qualifierait de dangereux. Stiles s'entraîne à le faire consciemment et pour le troisième pouvoir qu'il possède...

- C'est une sorte de cadeau du Nogitsune. En infiltrant mon renard, il m'a légué un pouvoir. Scott, tu te souviens des problèmes de courant dans l'hôpital?

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

- Disons que c'est le pouvoir du Nogitsune, il sait contrôler les courants électriques. Ce n'est pas comme Kira qui contrôle la foudre. Le corps humain est fait d'électricité grâce aux neurotransmetteurs présents dans nos nerfs. Un message nerveux est forcément électrique et j'arrive à faire expulser l'électricité présente dans mon corps à des zones précises. Si je touche un appareil, je peux enlever tout le courant d'une maison, expliqua Stiles.

Seulement, en voyant les têtes de ses amis, il comprit qu'il n'était pas très clair.

- Quand tu... Enfin le Nogitsune a attrapé mon taser, tenta Allison.

- Il n'était pas affecté par l'électricité car il avait fait circuler sa propre électricité dans ses mains l'immunisant ainsi contre ton attaque. Lors de l'IRM avec le scanner, j'étais en contact avec la machine, je touchais directement la machine et j'ai créé un court-circuit trompant les analyses. Toutes les attaques électriques du Nogitsune sont du à des messages nerveux, répondit Stiles.

- Et pour le soin? Comment cela fonctionne? demanda Scott.

- Disons que Stiles peut transmettre sa propre énergie, intervint Derek.

- Donc si j'ai compris, la mère de Kira, Noshiko, était résidente à Oak creek avec l'arrière grand mère de Stiles et Satomi. Mills, l'ancien petit ami de Noshiko qui était militaire avait des odeurs de Salicia, vu qu'elle était infirmière mais quand s'est-elle occupée de lui? demanda Lydia.

- Quand il était brûlé vif, le pouvoir d'un renard garou dépend de la personne. Zéphra connaissait mon arrière grand mère, ne me demandez pas son âge je ne le connais pas, elle avait comme moi deux pouvoirs. Elle limitait la douleur comme de la morphine et pouvait lire dans les pensées. Elle tentait d'apaiser la douleur de Mills mais à peine elle le lâchait qu'il se remettait à hurler. A force d'utiliser son pouvoir, elle est morte mais son odeur avait imprégnée Mills, répondit Stiles.

- Et il avait ouvert une brèche et quand Noshiko avait appelé le Nogitsune. Il a choisi Mills à cause de l'odeur de Salicia. Mais pourquoi? Continua Lydia.

- Le Nogitsune veut être puissant, étant un esprit, il n'a pas la ruse d'un renard alors il a cherché un renard garou, expliqua Derek.

- Et avec le néméton, on lui a offert un renard garou sur un plateau d'argent mais il aurait pu nous rejeter si le Nogitsune était le renard de Stiles? demanda Scott.

- Il se croyait plus intelligent avec la ruse de mon renard et la symbiose. Vous avez fait un magnifique coup en entrant dans mon esprit car mon renard n'a aucun pouvoir sans son hôte, entre autre, sans moi il n'était qu'un simple renard. Et lorsqu'on a vaincu le Nogitsune, je m'étais évanoui car à sa mort j'avais retrouvé la partie qui me manquait.

- Et au Texas? demanda Isaac.

- Comment ça?

- Comment vous avez fini par être en couple? Insista le frisé.

- Disons que ce genre de question n'a rien à voir. C'est une histoire entre Derek et moi. Maintenant vous savez tout sur ce qu'on a découvert. Je suis un renard garou de naissance et j'ai tué ma mère, c'est de ma faute si elle est morte.

La salle se tut avant que Scott ne se lève indigné.

- Arrête de toujours penser que tout est de ta faute Stiles. Tu n'étais pas l'Alpha qui vous a attaqué. Tu as rallongé l'espérance de vie de ta mère, c'était son choix de renier son renard. Si cela se trouve il avait une autre solution mais vous ne la connaissez pas. Est-ce que ton renard pense la même chose? Car si c'est le cas, j'aurai deux butés et bouchés à convaincre.

- Ce qu'on veut dire Stiles, c'est que nous sommes là si tu as besoin, intervint Lydia.

Allison, Kira, Boyd et Isaac sourirent et hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur soutien.

- Et puis maintenant, tu fais officiellement partie de la meute vu que tu es une créature surnaturelle, ajouta le frisé. Et prends bien soin de Derek, je te le confie.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Non mais vous rigolez, j'espère! s'exclama Erica outrée. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'était bien lui le Nogitsune et vous lui laissez une chance?

- Sache que Stiles était au courant avant toi pour les loups garous, il nous a toujours défendu même si c'était un humain, répliqua Scott.

- Un humain? Imagine qu'il est inventé cette histoire pour qu'on le prenne en pitié et qu'on le reprenne dans la meute après sa fugue. Surtout que personne ne le connaît ce Zéphra, désolé mais moi, je me tire!

Sur ces mots, Erica quitta la demeure des Stilinski. Le silence était de retour. Stiles partit dans sa chambre et Derek le suivit rapidement pour aller le réconforter.

Dans le salon, un débat eut lieu et tout le monde avait accepté le retour de Stiles mais pour Erica c'était un autre problème.


	9. L'envie d'aimer

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'avais prévenu dans le chapitre précédent que j'aurai moins de temps à moi, j'avais un peu de temps pour lire et écrire un peu. Alors pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est un peu plus long et il contient un lemon! Au début, je pensais n'en faire qu'un et finalement j'en ai fait un autre. **

**Par contre, j'aimerai faire un sondage.**

_**Un moment, je vais faire les chaleurs de Stiles, voulez-vous au moins un lemon ou je passe les scènes? **_

**Vous pouvez me répondre par PM ou reviews comme vous le désirez. **

**Merci d'avance.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 8: L'envie d'aimer**_

_**.**_

Scott avait attendu que toute la meute soit partie avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre Stiles et Derek. L'ex Alpha n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris du comportement d'Erica mais il la pensait plus mature que ça comme tout le monde. Scott savait que Stiles avait fait un grand pas leur expliquant toute l'histoire et maintenant il comprenait mieux les événements après leur sacrifice. Mais il se demandait comment désormais son renard le voyait. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait rompu la symbiose pour sauver son ami prisonnier. Seulement comment pouvait-il savoir que son meilleur ami n'était pas uniquement posséder par un Nogitsune mais aussi par son propre renard?

Scott ouvrit la porte et il vit Stiles dormir dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier lui intima de ne pas faire trop de bruit. L'image était unique, c'était bien la première fois que concrètement il voyait son meilleur ami dans un état aussi détendu. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Stiles, elle était effectivement identique à une odeur humaine mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui prouvait que son ami n'était pas qu'un humain.

Il coupa ses pensées reportant son regard sur Derek.

- La meute a décidé d'intégrer Stiles, dit Scott. Mais on ne sait pas quoi faire pour Erica.

A son nom, Scott put voir Stiles remuer dans son sommeil.

- Il va bien? demanda le capitaine.

- Quand il dort contre moi, oui, répondit Derek.

- Comment cela se fait? Il n'a jamais été aussi paisible que maintenant quand il dort et j'ai dormi avec lui plus de fois que toi.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons, la première est que son renard et lui ne sont en parfaite symbiose que lorsque nous sommes ensembles. La deuxième est que Stiles dort mal en cette période, il ne ressent pas la pleine lune comme nous. Il est difficile de le faire dormir car c'est un renard garou et aussi parce qu'il fait des cauchemars. J'ai tout de même vécu deux lunes avec lui.

- Comment était la première?

- Torride, répondit Derek honnêtement. Disons qu'on s'est mis ensemble le soir de la pleine lune. Ne t'en fais pas je prends soin de Stiles. C'était même moi qui l'ais un peu forcé à retourner à Beacon Hills.

- Pourquoi?

- Je voyais que l'éloignement devenait de plus en plus dur et puis on n'avait plus rien à faire là-bas. Le problème c'est que Stiles avait peur des regards que vous pourrez tous avoir sur lui. Il pensait que vous allez le rejeter car pour lui, il n'était que Stiles l'humain de la meute. Alors savoir qu'il avait menti à tout le monde sur son identité c'était un choc.

- J'aurai du être là pour lui...

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu Scott ne te rend pas la tâche plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'ait. Tu avais ton rôle à jouer ici, tu devais empêcher le père de Stiles de faire une bêtise. Je m'occupais de Stiles.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé au Texas, je veux tout savoir.

Derek sourit avant d'inciter Scott à s'installer.

- Tu nous as dit que tu l'avais retrouvé une semaine après son départ que s'est-il passé après? demanda l'ex Alpha.

- Eh bien...

Deux mois et trois semaines plus tôt

Stiles soupira en voyant que Derek ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

- Tu vas vraiment rester avec moi? demanda l'hyperactif.

- Tu m'as laissé un choix je te rappelle.

- Et la meute?

- J'ai confié mes pouvoirs à Lydia.

- Mais ce n'est pas un loup garou, remarqua Stiles.

- Justement et je sais que Peter ne pourra pas lui faire du mal car s'il le fait il aura toute la meute sur son dos, répondit Derek.

- Je vois.

Le loup lui indiqua le chemin de la camaro et Stiles s'assit sur le siège passager. Il vit son haut préféré, il aurait du se douter que l'ancien Alpha allait utiliser son odeur pour le retrouver. Le plus jeune indiqua la route jusqu'à la demeure de Zéphra. Le druide les attendait devant sa modeste maison.

En sortant de la voiture, le propriétaire alla vers Derek.

- Je me nomme Zéphra, je suis l'émissaire d'une meute qui vivait ici autrefois, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Derek Hale, l'Alpha de Stiles, répondit Derek de manière et précise.

- Ex Alpha vu que tu as transmis tes pouvoirs à Lydia, rectifia le plus jeune. Donc c'est vrai Zéphra, je suis un renard garou?

- Venez à l'intérieur, ce sera plus sur. La maison est faite en bois de sorbier. Ces temps-ci, il faut se munir de la meilleure protection.

Il ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans la demeure. Derek semblait aussi surpris que Stiles lorsqu'il était rentré pour la première fois.

Zéphra ferma la porte avant de revenir vers le duo.

- Vous avez du le remarquer, n'est-ce pas monsieur Hale?

- Appelez-moi Derek, dit l'ancien Alpha. Vous parlez de ses yeux?

- Exactement, c'est comme ça que l'on reconnaît un renard garou.

- Mais je suis quoi un Kitsune? demanda Stiles.

L'émissaire semblait offusqué de la question du plus jeune comme s'il venait de dire la pire des insultes. Stiles le comprit en sentant quelque chose bouger en lui et elle ne semblait pas du tout contente.

- Sache Stiles que pour les personnes comme toi, être traité de Kitsune, c'est dégradant et insultant. Les renards garous sont un cran au dessus de ces esprits. Ils ne sont pas vraiment des renards, ce sont des esprits qui se matérialisent en renard. Alors qu'un renard garou est un vrai renard. Tu n'as pas cet halo de protection que possède les jeunes Kitsune. Contrairement au Kitsune, tu sais au fond de toi quoi faire grâce à la symbiose qui se passe entre le renard et son hôte.

- Mais comment un renard a pu rentrer en Stiles? demanda Derek.

- Comment votre loup s'est retrouvé en vous Derek? C'est exactement pareil, Stiles est né avec ce renard, répondit Zéphra.

- Mais c'est impossible, mes amis loups l'auraient remarqué si j'avais des yeux qui changent de couleur! s'exclama Stiles. Surtout Scott, vu qu'on était toujours ensemble.

- C'est ici qu'est le problème? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton renard était endormi et avec un poison extrêmement puissant pour des renardeaux aussi jeune. Il arrivait d'endormir un bébé renard, les personnes faisaient ça pour protéger son hôte encore jeune, le transformant ainsi en humain. Mais des événements peuvent réveiller le renard endormi comme l'infiltration d'un Nogitsune.

- Vous êtes entrain de nous dire qu'un esprit renard malveillant à réveiller mon renard endormi?

- Le réveiller et posséder. Le Nogitsune fait partie des esprits malins seulement parce qu'il choisit toujours ses hôtes de manière précise. Si tu es devenu le Nogitsune ce n'était pas un hasard, il t'a choisi pour ce que tu as en toi. Un renard garou est plus rusé qu'un Kitsune sache le.

- C'est pour cela qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance, c'était le cas, souffla Derek.

Zéphra ne put qu'hocher la tête devant l'affirmation du loup. Stiles était étonnement silencieux, il se disait que finalement malgré les bonnes phrases de ses amis, il avait été le Nogitsune. Il était bien son ombre car il avait possédé une partie de lui. L'esprit maléfique avait même revêtit son apparence pour créer une nouvelle symbiose. Il se souvenait du néméton et du jeu. Aucun des deux n'avait gagné car chacun connaissait le coup de l'autre. Stiles se rappelait quand il avait entendu le hurlement de Scott, il avait perdu la symbiose. Le Nogitsune avait été énervé, non pas le Nogitsune, son renard.

- C'est pour cela qu'il voulait tuer Allison, souffla Stiles attirant le regard des deux autres hommes de la pièce. Zéphra que se passe-t-il quand quelqu'un rompt la symbiose?

- Techniquement c'est très difficile surtout que le renard ne supporte pas d'être ignoré par son hôte, il se venge, répondit Zéphra.

- Qu'as-tu compris? demanda Derek.

- Ce n'est pas le Nogitsune qui voulait tuer Allison, c'était mon renard.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'as jamais voulu faire le moindre mal, dit le loup.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir et pour te répondre honnêtement, c'est fort probable. Un renard se venge lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un détruit la symbiose. Est-ce qu'Allison a fait une chose pareille lorsque ton renard était possédé par le Nogitsune?

- Pas elle, Scott, répondit Stiles.

Présent.

- C'est de ma faute si le Nogitsune a voulu s'en prendre à Allison, dit Scott.

- Tu as rompu la symbiose entre Stiles et son renard. Ce dernier était possédé par un esprit maléfique très instable qui se nourrit de toute sorte de sentiments négatifs. Il a vu les souvenirs de Stiles et il savait que la mort d'Allison t'aurait le plus touché. Il a tenté de se venger sur toi et sur Lydia.

- En utilisant Aiden, souffla l'ex Alpha. Il s'en est pris aux personnes qu'on aime par vengeance et aussi pour se nourrir de nos sentiments négatifs...

- C'est ça, mais il avait échoué et nous avons pu sauver Stiles ainsi que son renard.

- Pourquoi le sauver?

- Car sans sa partie renard, Stiles risque de mourir. Tous les deux sont un tout, sache qu'il est comme Stiles. Tous ses actes étaient guidés par le Nogitsune qui faisait ressortir ses mauvais côtés comme la possession. Pour lui, Stiles était un trésor que personne ne devait apercevoir, il était à lui. Mais lorsqu'on a séparé le Nogitsune de Stiles, tu te souviens de quoi?

- Stiles était faible et il avait manqué de mourir, dit Scott. C'est parce que lorsqu'on a coupé la symbiose, on a en quelque sorte coupé Stiles en deux. Mais si le renard aime tellement Stiles pourquoi vouloir le tuer?

- Ce n'est pas le renard mais le Nogitsune. Le renard l'aime mais le Nogitsune le déteste. Dans l'illusion, vous avez affronté le Nogitsune ce n'était pas le renard de Stiles. Lui, il était avec nous voulant tuer tous ceux qui seront proches à Lydia ou toi. C'est comme à l'hôpital, il sait que tu tiens plus que tout à ta mère.

Scott regarda Stiles qui dormait paisiblement.

- Désormais le cauchemar est fini, n'est-ce pas? demanda Scott.

- Oui Zéphra avait examiné Stiles pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il était un émissaire qui s'occupait des renards garous.

- Comment toi et Stiles, vous vous êtes mis ensembles?

- On ne s'est jamais réellement déclaré, tu me connais je suis compliqué par rapport aux relations humaines. On a vécu trois bonnes semaines ensembles et pour éviter des risques du à la pleine lune, nous étions allés dans un vieil hôtel...

Deux mois plus tôt.

- Donc c'est ici qu'on va faire ma première pleine lune? demanda Stiles.

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, répondit Derek.

- Monsieur fait son ronchon mais Zéphra l'a dit, je ne me transformerai pas en bête assoiffé de sang qui cherche à tuer quiconque croise mon chemin, rit l'hyperactif.

- Peut-être mais il a tout de même annoncé que tu ressentais les effets de la lune et je veux savoir en quoi.

- Je pense que je vais dormir.

- Pourquoi?

- Car je n'ai pas trop dormi ces dernier quarante huit heures. Tu dormais tellement profondément que je n'osais pas te réveiller. Je regardais le ciel pensant pouvoir réussir à trouver le sommeil sauf quand la nuit est passée. Mais le lendemain, tu me réveilles assez brutalement. Donc j'espère pouvoir dormir ce soir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'y a qu'un seul lit?

- Disons que je voulais t'avoir à l'œil ce soir.

Stiles sourit avant de s'installer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour admirer le couché de soleil. La nuit tombait rapidement et l'hyperactif soupira ne sentant plus du tout la fatigue. Une odeur agréable vint lui chatouiller ses narines devenues délicates. Il se retourna pour voir Derek qui le regardait étrangement.

- Derek? demanda Stiles.

- Tu ne sens aucun effet?

- L'effet de la lune? Non.

- Ce n'est pas normal, je commence à les ressentir.

Stiles haussa les épaules avant de repartir dans sa contemplation. Il sentit d'un coup son renard remuer en lui cherchant quelqu'un. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur et il se retourna pour voir Derek avec ses yeux bleus. Les deux hommes firent un mouvement et sans savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le lit s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait.

L'ex humain sentit son renard heureux de sentir la présence de Derek et Stiles était aussi heureux que lui. Le loup déchira le haut rapidement pour pouvoir partir à la conquête du corps de l'hyperactif sous lui. Aucun des deux ne comprenait leur besoin de sentir l'autre. Stiles avait senti de Derek à travers son renard. Il comprenait enfin la symbiose, il était en parfaite harmonie avec son autre lui. Stiles n'avait plus l'impression d'être un renard garou mais d'être une seule et même entité. Ses appendices sortirent naturellement. Ses griffes déchirèrent le haut de Derek le transformant en lambeaux avant de les planter dans la peau du loup quand les sensations devenaient trop intenses.

Du côté de Derek, il ressentait le désir de son propre loup grandir. Il voulait Stiles, le voulait tout entier. Lorsqu'il avait senti les ongles se planter sous son épiderme, il sentit une vague de plaisir le prendre. Il avait le besoin de sentir plus son compagnon. Derek s'arrêta deux secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de penser. Stiles? Son compagnon? Il regarda le jeune homme allongé sous lui, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés sur le drap. Ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur ambré rougeâtre le regardaient avec une pointe de malice et de désir. Des petits crocs étaient apparus entre ses lèvres tentatrices et pulpeuses. Il pouvait voir les marques de possessions disparaître lentement pour laisser de nouveau une peau d'une blancheur douce et parfumée.

Derek respira l'odeur de Stiles pour sentir enfin son odeur il avait toujours cette petite odeur fruitée et sucrée mais il avait quelque chose en plus, une odeur qui faisait tourner définitivement la tête à son loup. C'était cette odeur qui manquait à Stiles et elle était enfin révélée, le jeune homme était enfin complet devant lui. La pleine lune commençait à monter dans le ciel obscur et Derek ne voulait qu'une chose que Stiles soit à lui avant la fin de la pleine lune. C'était un besoin viscéral pire que de respirer car désormais c'était le garçon renard son oxygène.

- Derek, dit la voix de Stiles le tirant de ses pensées. Tout va bien?

- Oui, sourit Derek.

Ce dernier plongea sur les lèvres du renard. Ce dernier répondit rapidement à la demande d'un baiser, il avait embrassé trois filles avant lui mais rien n'était comparable au baiser de Derek. Même le baiser avec Malia semblait ridicule à côté. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau vierge même si techniquement, il l'était encore. Il n'avait pas passé le cap avec la fille coyote, quelque chose l'avait retenu ce jour-là. Maintenant, il savait qui. Il s'agissait de son renard. Et maintenant, son autre moitié ne désirait qu'une chose que Derek Hale le prenne.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle se regardant dans les yeux. Chacun trouvait l'autre magnifique. Stiles fit reculer Derek pour pouvoir lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer au sol. Comme s'il attendait ce moment, Stiles prit d'un coup le membre dressé de Derek qui gémit de surprise ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Il pensait d'abord à l'étape de la masturbation et la fellation serait peut-être pour une autre fois. Mais il avait oublié à qui il avait à faire.

Stiles sentit un bonheur intense le prendre. Il retira sa bouche sous le grognement de Derek. Le renard sourit de malice avant de pousser fortement le loup sur le lit. Stiles se redressa surplombant le canidé. L'ex humain défit son pantalon et enleva dans la foulé son boxer. L'ancien Alpha voulut se redresser mais Stiles le repoussa sur le matelas. Derek grogna mais il gémit lorsqu'il sentit un étau enveloppé son membre gorgé de sang.

Il voyait son compagnon s'empaler sans aucune préparation sa verge. Stiles réussit à rentrer jusqu'à la garde et il sourit à Derek.

- Voyons si je guéris aussi rapidement qu'un loup, souffla Stiles.

- J'aurai pu te préparer.

- C'est toi que je veux, répondit le renard faisant briller ses yeux. Nous te voulons.

Puis, il commença à remuer le bassin créant d'innombrables sensations. Stiles gémissait ainsi que Derek qui d'un coup se retrouva dessus le renard pour le pénétrer plus fortement.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon renard, tu m'as déjà, grogna la voix rauque de Derek.

Les coups n'avaient rien de réfléchi, c'était un besoin, une envie de sentir leur animal résonnait en eux. Stiles le sentait à chaque seconde quand à Derek c'était la première fois qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que son loup. C'était enivrant, euphorique. Comme si qu'avant toutes ses relations n'avaient jamais existé. Il n'avait que Stiles qui comptait pour lui. Paige semblait n'être qu'une simple amourette d'adolescent, Kate une erreur et Jennifer un simple moment d'égarement. Personne ne pourrait battre Stiles sur ce domaine. Personne n'arriverait à mettre son loup et lui d'accord sur le même point.

Derek mordit d'un coup la nuque de Stiles qui joui fasse à ce trop plein de plaisir. Le loup suivit rapidement le renard dans sa jouissance. Les deux hommes se regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait. Que leur première rencontre dans les bois n'était rien, qu'il se découvrait maintenant.

La pleine lune commença à disparaître mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas fini de se découvrir. Cherchant les points sensibles de son partenaire.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles et Derek sortirent de la chambre d'hôtel et ils virent le regard furieux de leurs voisins de chambre. Les deux créatures surnaturelles les entendirent râler sur le fait que ce n'était pas possible de tenir tout une nuit sans aucune pause.

En sortant, Stiles prit la main de son compagnon riant des plaintes matinales.

Présent.

- Et puis nous nous sommes dit le premier "je t'aime" deux semaines plus tard.

- Etes-vous des bêtes sauvages? demanda Scott. Attends, vous avez fait l'amour toute la nuit?

- Quatre fois, intervint la petite voix de Stiles. Et je ne compte pas les préliminaires. Et c'était la pleine lune, je n'imagine pas pendant mes chaleurs.

- Tes quoi?

- Stiles a un moment où ses hormones seront en ébullition, expliqua Derek. Disons que ce sera pire que les nuits de pleine lune. Il voudra tout le temps le faire.

- Pendant une semaine, ajouta Stiles heureux.

- Tu vas tenir? demanda Scott.

- L'odeur me rendra dingue et durant cette période son père dormira chez Mélissa car cela risque d'être assez violent.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller au loft?

- On veut notre intimité et avant de partir mon père tracera des cercles de sorbier autour de la maison pour éviter tout risque. Vu que ce sera mes premières chaleurs, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Bon Scott, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai envie d'un tête à tête avec mon homme.

- Tu te venges?

- De toutes les fois où tu m'as mis de côté quand tu devais aller voir Allison, répondit Stiles.

Scott sourit avant de sortir de la maison. Il pouvait entendre déjà les gémissements de son meilleur ami.

- On dirait vraiment des animaux en rut, soupira l'ancien Alpha. Mais au moins, ils s'aiment, je suis rassuré. Prends bien soin de lui Derek, il le mérite.


	10. L'envie de partager un moment

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Désolé d'être un peu en retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire. Il reste en tout deux chapitres dans cette fic dont les chaleurs de Stiles.**

**Pour le sondage: j'étais surpris du cerveau commun de vous tous, donc ce sera les chaleurs de Stiles avec un lemon.**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 9: L'envie de partager un moment sous la pleine lune**_

_**.**_

Ce soir était la pleine lune, les lycanthropes de la meute Hale commençaient à ressentir les effets de l'astre nocturne. Scott avait des envies de séduction. Isaac, arrivait mieux à se contrôler. Boyd, quand à lui, ne voulait rien. Erica avait disparu depuis la réunion chez Stiles. Elle avait déserté la meute. Kira regardait les loups ainsi que le nouveau membre de la meute. Ce dernier sautillait de partout tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'Alpha. La Kitsune ne ressentait pas les effets de la lune, elle n'était pas métamorphe. Mais Derek lui avait demandé de rester pour cette nuit. Lydia était avec Allison dans un coin du loft, se moquant de la pitoyable tentative de séduction de Scott.

Stiles, comme l'avait dit Zéphra, ne ressentait pas les effets de la lune comme ses amis lycanthropes. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est que Derek et lui montent dans la chambre pour faire un remake du vieil hôtel. L'Alpha avait refusé affirmant qu'il devait protéger sa meute s'il avait un souci. Le groupe s'était réuni chez Derek pour préparer un maximum leur pleine lune. Lydia avait proposé l'ancienne maison de sa grand mère pour les nuits comme celle-ci. Chaque personne avait déjà choisi sa chambre Scott dormira normalement seul. Allison avec Lydia et Kira. Isaac dormira avec Boyd et Derek dormira avec Stiles. L'Alpha avait expliqué que même s'ils étaient séparés enchaîner à leur lit, le renard, trop malicieux, trouvera un moyen de briser ses chaînes pour vivre une nuit inoubliable.

En entendant ça, Stiles avait rougit affirmant que c'était déjà arrivé lors de la deuxième pleine lune. Lorsque Derek avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne servait à rien de surveiller Stiles durant cette nuit de pleine lune. Seulement, voulant être tranquille ce soir-là, il avait enchaîné Stiles au lit que lui avait prêté Zéphra. Et sans que l'Alpha ne sache comment, il s'était réveillé avec un renard sur lui, s'empalant sur son membre parfaitement réveillé et Derek enchaîné au lit avec ses propres chaînes. Lydia avait regardé Stiles bizarrement avant de regarder le ciel.

Scott regarda les fournitures qu'ils avaient prises. Il y avait des chaînes, de la poudre de sorbier pour délimiter la maison, des oreillers, des sacs de couchage, de la nourriture, des boissons alcoolisés ou non. Toute la meute savait se contrôler mais ils aimaient bien se réunir et ce soir il allait fêter le retour de Stiles et son admission officielle au sein de la meute. Désormais, il faisait partie du groupe, non pas en humain, mais en créature surnaturelle.

Les parents avaient tous donné leur accord pour ce que beaucoup pensait être une soirée pyjama entre amis.

Derek avait décidé de prendre sa camaro pour emmener Stiles, Boyd et Isaac. Allison prenait Scott, Kira et Lydia dans sa voiture.

L'Alpha tenait la main de son renard pendant le trajet. Stiles dormait contre la vitre.

- Il est calme, remarqua Isaac. Je pensais qu'il serait intenable.

- Lorsque la pleine lune arrive ses heures de sommeil sont décalées. Il dort le jour pour faire la fête la nuit. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'après la lune, il n'est pas fatigué. C'est la même pile électrique. Boyd, je suis désolé pour Erica...

- Je pensais qu'elle aurait changé par rapport à Stiles. Aucun de vous deux ne doit s'en vouloir. Stiles a toujours fait parti de la meute même quand il était parti et il le restera.

- Merci Boyd.

- Dîtes ce n'est pas Chris Argent sur le bord de la route? demanda Isaac.

Les trois garçons ne rêvaient pas il s'agissait bien de Chris qui marchait sur le bord de la route, épuisé. Derek s'arrêta près de l'homme lui proposant de venir dans la voiture. Le chasseur ne put dire 'non' à cette demande. L'Alpha prit délicatement Stiles qui avait la tête contre la portière pour l'amener sur ses genoux. La réaction du renard fut quasiment immédiate, il se colla encore plus à Derek. Chris s'installa à l'arrière entre Boyd et Isaac. Quant à l'Alpha, il avait du mal à détacher son renard de lui. Le black tendit un tee-shirt imprégné de l'odeur de Derek pour le donner à Stiles qui gardait son haut comme doudou lâchant ainsi le loup.

- Il ne va plus le lâcher, tu t'en rends compte, dit Derek.

- Oui mais au moins tu peux conduire, sourit Boyd.

L'Alpha remit Stiles sur le siège passager et il passa la ceinture pour ensuite reprendre sa main.

- Que faisiez-vous sur la route? demanda Isaac.

- Je revenais d'une réunion urgente avec les chasseurs de loups garous. C'était dur mais j'ai réussi à les amener à ma cause, celle de ne pas intervenir sur Beacon Hills. Ta meute Derek est hors de danger, expliqua Chris.

- Comment ça? dit Boyd.

- Le conseil des chasseurs n'avait plus foi en la famille Argent et il avait envoyé des chasseurs pour tuer principalement les Omégas et des meutes dans Beacon Hills. Mais les chasseurs, le trio, avaient bafoué les lois de jadis. Ils sont condamnés à mort pour avoir tenté de tuer une meute qui vivait en paix. Suite à cette erreur, le conseil m'a accordé un souhait. J'ai demandé que plus aucun chasseur ne vienne à Beacon Hills. C'est un contrat écrit et signé par tous les hauts dirigeants du conseil. Si un chasseur rompt le contrat, il risque le même sort que le trio.

- Donc nous sommes en sécurité, sourit Isaac. Grâce à Stiles.

- Surtout grâce à lui, un homme nommé Zéphra est venu à la réunion. Il a affirmé qu'il avait un renard garou dans la meute Hale. Le conseil ne peut plus vous faire de mal.

- Pourquoi? demanda Boyd.

- Car un renard garou ne tue pas d'innocent. Ils ne sont pas des prédateurs comme les loups garous et surtout parce que les renards garous sont de plus en plus rare.

- Exact et surtout un poids important, ils sont l'équilibre de la meute. Regardez comme vous tournez tous autour de Stiles. Vous êtes comme les planètes du système solaire vous tournez autour du soleil. L'une d'entre elles, est la plus proche et c'est l'Alpha. Toute votre histoire a commencé à partir d'une personne Stiles.

- Ce n'est pas Scott? S'étonna le blond.

- C'est Stiles, répondit Derek. C'est lui qui a incité Scott à chercher la moitié du corps de ma sœur dans les bois quand il s'est fait mordre. Stiles était le premier au courant pour Scott. Le premier à vouloir tout comprendre sur le monde des loups garous. Il était le seul humain de la meute mais il tentait par ses maigres ressources de nous protéger. Même contre lui-même.

- Le Nogitsune... souffla Chris. Sinon, nous avons vu Erica, il y a peu. Elle est rentrée dans une nouvelle meute. Je lui ai parlé, elle m'a expliqué que c'était mieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour Stiles. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle était désolée pour le mal qu'elle a fait à Stiles comme à la meute.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans l'habitacle. Derek regrettait un peu sa bêta mais il n'était celui qui pouvait la juger. Il savait que c'était mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle aille dans une autre meute. Boyd ne semblait pas trop affecté par la nouvelle, il pensait comme son Alpha.

Stiles se réveilla enfin et il était devant la maison. Le renard sentait le crépuscule montrer le bout de son nez. La fatigue avait quitté ses traits, il était bien réveillé commençant déjà à ressentir les effets de la lune sur lui. Sortant du véhicule, Stiles sauta dans les bras de Derek qui le réceptionna facilement.

- Tout va bien? demanda Stiles.

- Oui tout ira mieux maintenant, souffla le loup.

L'hyperactif haussa ses sourcils et il put voir Chris Argent sortir de la voiture. Le chasseur lui sourit avant d'entrer dans la maison.

- Tu viens, il faut te préparer pour ce soir, dit Lydia capturant Stiles qui se débâter affirmant vouloir un bisou.

Derek sourit et Scott vint à ses côtés.

- Tout est réglé, dit l'Alpha.

- Oui mais connaissant notre chance ce n'est que partie remise. Chris m'a expliqué la décision d'Erica. Cela m'attriste mais on ne pouvait pas la laisser faire du mal à Stiles. Elle a été assez mature pour le comprendre. Le plus étrange c'est que durant votre absence on sentait bien que c'était dur pour elle et quand vous êtes revenus c'est comme si vous n'étiez jamais partis.

- Il lui faut du temps. Je vais aller sauver mon renard avant que Lydia ne l'oblige à mettre une robe, sourit Derek.

Scott se retrouva seul, pensant à la meute. Il n'était peut-être plus un Alpha mais pour lui ce sera toujours sa meute et au grand jamais il ne la changera. Il n'y avait peut-être plus d'humain mais c'était mieux ainsi. Scott songea même à recruter d'autre ami dans leur meute, il devrait le proposer à Derek.

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur de la maison. Stiles dansait de manière frénétique au centre de la pièce. Il était loin d'être fatigué comme ses camarades. Derek arrivait à tenir le rythme ayant l'habitude avec son renard. Scott et le reste étaient surpris de l'énergie des deux amoureux même s'ils voyaient un peu que l'Alpha faiblissait. Les vrais yeux de Stiles étaient à découvert prouvant que son renard et lui étaient en parfaite symbiose. Lydia décida de faire un jeu pour réveiller les loups. Stiles et Derek les rejoignirent.

- Commençons par un action/vérité, proposa Lydia. Stiles?

- Action, sourit l'hyperactif d'un air joueur.

Lydia réfléchit se demandant si elle commençait fort ou non mais en voyant le sourire du renard. La Banshee se dit que pour lui tout était permis.

- Tu devras porter une robe jusqu'à ce que tu sois fatigué, sourit la vénitienne.

Stiles sourit et se leva prenant une robe n'oubliant pas d'embrasser Derek qui fusilla Lydia du regard.

- Tu sais qu'il ne l'enlèvera pas avant demain matin ou après-midi, dit l'Alpha.

- C'est ça qui est drôle, sourit la Banshee.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles revint vêtu d'une robe courte qui réveillait le loup en Derek. Le renard se colla contre son Alpha cherchant des câlins mais l'aîné avait compris les intentions de son nouveau bêta.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, un renard à besoin d'être puni, dit Derek prenant la main de Stiles qui salua la foule.

- A demain tout le monde et laissez vos oreilles de loups garous de côté. Je crois que vous n'en aurez pas besoin!

La meute regarda les deux garçons partirent et Lydia écarquilla les yeux.

- Est-ce que je viens de pousser Stiles et Derek à coucher ensemble?

- Comment Stiles a pu réussir un tel coup? demanda Scott.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a découpé la robe de Lydia et qu'il connaît les fantasmes de Derek. C'est un ennemi redoutable, dit Isaac avec une voix de sage. Une chance que nous l'avons cette fois-ci de notre côté.

Ils entendirent des gémissements et la meute rougit comprenant que c'était ceux de Stiles.

- Je comprends pourquoi ils ont reçu des regards noirs le lendemain, dit Scott.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être un loup pour les entendre, soupira Allison.

- Je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher avec des protections pour les oreilles, proposa Lydia.

- Je n'imagine même pas lorsqu'il aura ses chaleurs, répliqua l'ancien Alpha.

- Ses chaleurs? S'étonna Isaac. Vous pensez que notre Stiles peut tomber enceinte.

- T'es fou, rit Lydia.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. Allez tout le monde au lit.


	11. L'envie de s'aimer

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic. Et le dernier chapitre sera là aujourd'hui ou demain. Je ne sais pas encore. **

**Merci pour vos reviews cela m'a fait très plaisirs.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 10: L'envie de s'aimer**_

_**.**_

Derek se réveillait tout seul dans le lit. Une odeur traînait de partout dans la pièce et à l'extérieur. Le loup sourit perversement et descendit au rez de chaussée pour sentir une douce odeur de nourriture. L'Alpha se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur en voyant son amant nu sous un tablier. Ses petites fesses étaient bien en vu et lui donnait envie de les mordre. Stiles se retourna et sourit.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir aussi peu vêtu? demanda Derek.

- Ah! Mes chaleurs ont commencé, tu as du le sentir et j'avais l'impression d'être une bouillote humaine. Donc moins je suis vêtu et mieux c'est.

- Tu essaies également de me séduire.

- Possible, mon père est parti. Il a entouré comme promis la maison de sorbier. Nous avons une semaine devant nous juste tous les deux, dit Stiles abandonnant la cuisson pour les lèvres de Derek.

Le renard retira le seul vêtement pour être entièrement nu devant son amant qui coupa le feu avant de poser ses mains sur les fesses tentatrices de Stiles.

- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, philosopha Derek.

Stiles sourit d'un air amusé alors que ses yeux changèrent de couleur.

- Dans ce cas, je suis prêt à avoir la tempête, sursura Stiles sautant dans les bras de Derek qui le réceptionna facilement ayant l'habitude.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent rapidement. Le renard sentit ses sens devenir fous. Son membre était déjà réveillé et ils venaient à peine de commencer. Stiles s'éloigna d'un mouvement habile pour pouvoir enlever le seul vêtement de Derek, son boxer.

Le loup sentit son animal se réveiller lentement au fur et à mesure que Stiles laissait échapper des odeurs sucrées et tentatrices. Derek ne savait pas si son renard était au courant des éfluves de phéromones qu'il dégageait mais il voyait une chose son amant avait envie de lui. Seulement, Stiles et son renard étaient malicieux et l'adolescent quitta la cuisine avant que Derek ne puisse l'attraper. Mais le loup fit un sourire pervers. Son compagnon avait oublié que son odeur de renard en chaleur le suivait. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver Stiles allongé sans aucune pudeur sur la table de la salle à manger. Le renard avait ses jambes écartées invitant ainsi le loup à prendre place. L'adolescent prit son membre dans sa main droite. Il avait besoin de diminuer la chaleur intense qui coulait dans ses veines.

Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir pris un aphrodisiaque tellement il avait chaud. Il libéra son membre pour mettre ses doigts dans son intimité chaud et étroit. Le renard voulait soulager un peu le feu en lui mais ce n'était pas au goût de Derek qui le stoppa retirant les phalanges pour le remplacer par sa verge imposante. Stiles gémit de plaisirs se sentant enfin complet. L'adolescent attrapa la cou de son amant avant de les passer sur ses épaules. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de Derek qui le porta pour le plaquer contre un mur.

- Tu en as toujours rêvé, murmura Stiles. De me prendre contre un mur.

- L'idée est très tentante chaton, chuchota Derek.

Ce dernier commença ses mouvements de va et vient et Stiles gémit de plaisir tellement c'était intense et chaud. Lorsqu'il éjacula vite suivit de Derek le feu ardent à l'intérieur de lui diminua. Le loup se retira mais à peine Stiles sentit le manque qu'il avait de nouveau chaud.

- Encore? s'étonna l'Alpha.

- Tu n'as pas encore été sauvage mon loup, sourit Stiles qui avait son membre qui redevenait dur. Zéphra t'avait prévenu que durant cette période, j'aurai des envies. De très grande faim sexuelle. Donc ne t'en va pas beau loup et fait moi plaisir, fait moi hurler, crier ton nom.

- Eh bien monsieur Stilinski, depuis quand êtes-vous vulgaire?

- Derek, supplia Stiles embrassant son amant. La première, tu as été doux. J'ai envie que tu me fasses voir les étoiles. Je veux oublier mon nom et ne penser qu'à la personne qui me procure du plaisir.

Derek roula des yeux avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras.

- Vraiment, je me demande comment je fais pour te tolérer quand tu es comme ça, soupira le loup.

- Parce que tu m'aimes.

- Un peu trop même.

Stiles sourit avant d'embrasser sa moitié. Derek décida de laisser son loup s'exprimer. Le renard semblait heureux lorsqu'ils fusionnèrent une nouvelle fois. Les griffes sortirent des deux côtés ainsi que les crocs. Ils plantaient leurs appendices dans la chair de l'autre brutalement comme pour laisser une trace à vie sur le corps de son compagnon. Mais à peine, les traces disparaissaient qu'ils en faisaient une nouvelle.

Cette semaine fut longue surtout pour la meute qui ne pouvait approcher la demeure de Stiles. Les odeurs de sexe étaient fortes pour leur nez délicat. Même la semaine d'après les chaleurs de Stiles, personne ne s'était approchée de la maison.

A l'intérieur de la demeure, Stiles se reposait au côté de son amant. Ils étaient heureux de ne pas avoir été dérangé après cette semaine torride. Leur peau n'avait gardé aucun séquelle de leurs ébats contrairement aux pièces de la maison.

Derek caressait le dos découvert de son amant qui reposait sa tête sur le torse musclé du loup. Ils aimaient ce petit moment d'intimité. Ils étaient heureux ainsi.

- Tu dois m'en vouloir pour la semaine dernière, souffla Stiles.

- Non. J'ai été heureux même si techniquement je suis toujours heureux quand je suis en toi, sourit Derek.

- Je me sens mal, murmura le renard.

- Mais non, tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Non ce n'est pas par rapport à toi. Je reviens!

Stiles courut pour aller aux toilettes où il vomit. Derek, sentant l'odeur, accourut. Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux.

- C'est impossible, je ne peux pas tomber malade, dit Stiles.

- Allons voir Deaton.

L'Alpha s'habilla et aida son amant qui avait du mal à marcher. Derek porta Stiles pour l'emmener dans la Camaro. Le Shérif avait défait le cercle de sorbier. Le loup installa son compagnon sur le siège passager avant et il prit place. En arrivant à la clinique, Stiles vomit de nouveau et Deaton apparut à l'entrée avec un client. Le vétérinaire écarquilla les yeux et son client regarda d'un oeil écoeuré la chose au sol avant de partir. Deaton fusilla les deux amoureux mais le teint pâle de Stiles l'en dissuada de dire plus.

- Amène-le à l'intérieur, dit le vétérinaire.

Derek hocha la tête et accompagna son amant dans la clinique.

- Avez-vous pris une douche car vous sentez encore vos ébats sexuels, remarqua Deaton.

L'Alpha ne dit rien sachant que c'était à cause de l'odeur que personne n'était venue les voir. Deaton demanda à Stiles de s'installer sur la table d'auscultation. Le renard était encore un peu pâle ce qui surprit le vétérinaire.

- A-t-il été empoisonné? demanda-t-il.

- Non, nous n'avons pas quitté la maison, répondit Derek. Nous étions dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

- Des plantes toxiques?

- Non plus mais pourquoi vous posez des questions aussi idiots!

- Je veux supprimer la thèse d'un potentiel empoisonnement. Avez-vous mis des préservatifs?

- Disons qu'on a voulu mais à chaque fois il craquait, répondit Derek. Mais nous sommes des loups garous, on ne peut pas tomber malade.

- Stiles, tu vas me faire ce test dans les toilettes au fond du couloir. Tu urines dessus et tu attends que le résultat s'affiche dès qu'il a rendu son verdict tu me le rends.

Le renard hocha la tête encore un peu nauséeux au moins si besoin il pouvait vomir dans les toilettes.

- Vous lui avez donné quoi? demanda Derek.

- Une autre piste de son mal être, je ne veux pas en supprimer avant d'avoir rendu mon diagnostic.

Stiles revint quelques minutes plus tard la tête paniquée. Deaton prit rapidement le test avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Derek alla à la rencontre de son amant qui semblait au bord de la crise de panique.

- C'est quoi ce test? demanda le loup.

- Un test de grossesse, répondit Deaton.

- Mais c'est un garçon.

- Oui mais le test est positif, répliqua Stiles.

Le vétérinaire tendit l'appareil à l'Alpha qui était en état de choc.

- Que comptez-vous faire? Vous voulez avorter ou le garder? demanda Deaton.

Derek regarda Stiles cherchant une réponse.

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire une échographie? demanda le renard.

- Je vais chercher le matériel, répondit le vétérinaire.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent tout seul.

- Je ne te force en rien. Je veux juste savoir comment cela peut-être possible mais si tu veux, je peux avorter. On n'avait pas prévu d'avoir d'enfants tous les deux. Je sais que c'est dur d'éduquer un enfant et nous sommes jeunes. Maintenant qu'on sait que cela peut arriver, on fera attention surtout durant mes chaleurs. Je me contrôlerai rapidement comme ça je pourrais les déclencher quand tu te sentiras prêt à être père...

- Stiles, le coupa Derek. On va le garder.

- Tu en es sur?

- Oui, il aura une partie de toi et de moi. On le garde.

Stiles sourit avant d'embrasser Derek.

- Je t'aime, souffla le renard.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Deaton rentra et les deux amoureux annoncèrent leur décision de garder l'enfant. Le vétérinaire sourit avant de demander à Stiles de s'installer pour l'échographie. Derek regarda son amant se disant qu'il pourra ainsi reformer la famille Hale avec la personne qu'il aimait.

L'annonce avait jeté un blanc au sein de la meute. Les filles avaient d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de l'une d'entre elles avant que Stiles sous le coup de ses hormones annonce que c'était lui qui était enceinte. Il avait fallu dix bonnes secondes avant que Scott ne les traite de lapin en chaleur qui ne savait pas utiliser de préservatif. Isaac avait sourit disant que finalement 'oui Stiles pouvait tomber enceinte'. Lydia avait demandé comment une telle chose a pu se produire mais elle stoppa Stiles lorsqu'il commença à lui expliquer comment coucher deux hommes.

Allison était heureuse pour le couple. Puis Isaac posa une question pertinente.

- Ce sera un loup ou un renard?


	12. L'envie d'avoir une fin heureuse

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 11: L'envie d'avoir une fin heureuse**_

_**.**_

La course était une chose habituelle pour les loups mais jamais dans ces conditions. Derek tenait la main de Stiles qui souffrait. Le vétérinaire ordonna à la meute de déposer le garçon et de sortir. L'Alpha était effrayé, en vérité, lorsque tout toucher Stiles, il avait peur.

A l'intérieur, Stiles caressait son ventre rond du bout des doigts se répétant que tout ira bien. Deaton s'approcha de l'adolescent avec une aiguille.

- Je vais faire une anesthésie locale pour pouvoir faire la césarienne. L'anesthésie est mélangée avec un somnifère pour ton renard pour qu'il évite de refermer la plaie. Tu seras temporairement comme un humain. Je dis temporairement car ton renard va se soigner de ce poison comme avec le Nogitsune.

Stiles hocha la tête et il se tint prêt. Deaton injecta la substance dans son corps et en quelques secondes il se sentit seul comme couper de son double.

Derek sentit que l'odeur de son amant avait changé. Elle était redevenue comme avant l'histoire du Nogitsune. La césarienne allait commencer. Scott se tenait au côté de l'Alpha ainsi que le shérif.

- Tout ira bien Derek, dans quelques temps, tu seras papa, dit l'agent. Je t'ai peut-être pardonné d'avoir mis mon fils enceinte. Maintenant, j'assiste à la naissance de ma descendance. J'ai été aussi nerveux que toi à la naissance de Stiles tout se passera bien Derek.

Le nommé respira un coup. Il entendit enfin le premier cri et Derek voulut entrer.

- N'entre pas encore Derek, il en a un autre, répliqua Deaton.

L'Alpha écarquilla les yeux, Stiles attendait des jumeaux. Son coeur rata un battement. Il était heureux mais aussi inquiet. Surtout qu'il n'entendait que les pleures de son compagnon. Derek prit peur et entra dans la salle. Il vit son renard avec un enfant dans ses bras. Deaton avait fini les soutures et reconforter Stiles.

- Derek, murmura le renard.

- Je suis désolé, dit Deaton.

L'Alpha alla au côté de son compagnon qui tenait le bébé. Stiles se colla contre Derek. Ce dernier sentit ses larmes percer la barrière de ses yeux.

Stiles sentit de nouveau son renard apparaître et il caressait la peau de son bébé mort. Les yeux du renard changeaient et une lumière apparut au niveau de sa main qui touchait son enfant. Des pleures retentirent dans les bras de Stiles. Derek écarquilla les yeux en voyant son deuxième enfant en vie.

- C'est un miracle, dit Deaton.

- Hope, souffla Stiles embrassant son enfant.

- Hope? s'étonna tout le monde.

- C'est un garçon et en apprenant que j'avais un autre enfant j'ai su comment l'appeler, répondit le renard. Le premier est une fille. On a été tous les deux d'accord pour le prénom.

- Claulia, sourit Derek. Claulia et Hope Stilinski-Hale.

- Et Claulia est une louve lorsqu'elle a ouvert ses yeux, ils étaient dorés. Hope est un renard.

- Comment tu le sais? demanda son amant.

- Je le sais car je sens que mon renard le couve différemment de Claulia. Mais je les aime tous les deux, crut bon d'ajouter Stiles.

Derek embrassa le front de son renard. La meute rentra et ils virent le couple heureux. Le shérif prit son fils dans ses bras et alla voir ses petits enfants.

- Comment les as-tu nommé? demanda son père.

- Alors celui dans les bras de Derek c'est Claulia, et celui que porte Scott c'est Hope, notre rescapé.

- Claulia? s'étonna la meute.

- On a voulu faire un mixte des prénoms de nos mères Claudia et Talia ce qui donne Claulia. Pour Hope, c'est moi qui ais décidé de son nom.

- Hope, mais pauvre enfant. Surtout avec le nom de famille de l'Alpha, dit Isaac. Hope Hale, Opel.

- Et alors j'aime bien cette marque de voiture, rouspeta Stiles.

- Quand on sait que tu conduis une vieille Jeep, se moqua Derek.

- Ma Jeep n'est pas vieille! Et pour la peine Isaac, je te retire de ma liste des parains potentiels. Scott, toi tu restes. Allison et Lydia sont les marraines.

Les filles sourirent. Allison voulait être celle de Hope et Lydia de Claulia. Isaac bouda et il se mit à supplier Derek pour être le parrain de Hope.

Deux ans plus tard.

Il y avait un nouveau membre dans la meute Hale, Liam. Scott l'avait rencontré lors de sa dernière année. Les deux hommes étaient devenus proches et Derek avait accepté de lui offrir la morsure. La meute avait accepté facilement Liam qui avait surpris en voyant la petite troupe et les enfants de l'Alpha et de Stiles.

Les jumeaux avaient grandi. Claulia ressemblait beaucoup à Derek. Ses cheveux étaient bruns comme son père et elle avait également les yeux azurés de son Alpha. Quant à Hope, il ressemblait à Stiles sauf les yeux qu'il avait pris de son grand père. Comme l'avait dit Stiles, Hope était un renard et il s'amusait à avoir sa soeur lorsque celle-ci l'embêter. Derek aimait toujours son renard qui avait contrôlé ses chaleurs ce qui permettait à Derek de profiter de sa petite tribu.

La meute s'était réunie pour fêter le jour de la rencontre de Scott, Stiles et Derek. C'était une date importante car sans elle, ils ne seraient pas là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui.

Derek regarda Stiles jouer avec Claulia et Hope dansant tous les trois sur des chansons. Scott s'installa au côté de son Alpha.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, dit l'ex Alpha.

- Je suis heureux parce que j'ai un compagnon adorable qui m'a donné deux magnifiques enfants, répondit Derek.

Scott sourit en regardant Stiles tenir la main de Hope et Claulia. Le renard couvait ses deux enfants du regard comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus belle au monde. Stiles reporta son regard sur Derek et son sourire s'agrandit. Le père renard chuchota quelque chose à ses enfants. C'était tellement bas que l'Alpha ne l'entendit pas. Mais en voyant le regard sournois de son amant, il se doutait que le renard avait prévu un truc vicieux.

L'ex Alpha posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Derek en signe de soutien. Isaac rit en voyant le visage de son Alpha se décomposer lentement.

Stiles s'approcha sensuellement de son homme avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du loup.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, souffla le renard.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu commences par cette formulation.

- Je sais. Dis-moi Derek, ce matin, si j'ai une bonne mémoire tu as abusé de moi pendant que je dormais.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'empêcher, répondit Derek d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Je le sais, dit Stiles tenant fermement son homme. Allez-y les enfants.

Hope et Claulia sautèrent sur leur père qui les réceptionna facilement évitant ainsi une attaque de chatouille. Stiles bouda voyant que son plan avait échoué.

- Désolé chaton, je connais tes combines par coeur et tes ruses, dit Derek. Et sache que ce sera pareil pour Hope. J'ai trop fréquenté un renard pour ne pas connaître quand vous avez une idée malicieuse. Et sache ceci Stiles, ce soir, tu vas déguster pour avoir tenté de ruser.

Stiles déglutit mais il sourit.

- Pourquoi ne pas me punir maintenant beau brun? demanda le renard.

Derek posa ses enfants pour les confier à leurs parrains, Scott et Isaac. L'Alpha prit la main de Stiles qui les saluait alors qu'ils montaient en vitesse à l'étage.

Isaac soupira tenait son filleul qui voulait suivre ses parents.

- Je crois que la fête sera retardée, dit Scott.

- Et moi, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu, soupira Isaac. Derek dit qu'il est capable de tromper la ruse d'un renard. Il est tombé en plein dans le piège de Stiles. Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il était cruellement en manque.

- Tu crois qu'il?

- A ses chaleurs? Il y a de forte chance. Les enfants, vous venez on va chez grand père John.

- P'pa, papa? demanda Claulia.

- Ils vont nous rejoindre. P'pa a des soucis et papa va les régler, répondit Scott.

Les deux enfants sourirent et suivirent leurs parrains pour les emmener chez leur grand-père.

A l'étage, Stiles et Derek s'embrassaient, heureux d'être ensemble pour le meilleur et le pire comme le disait leur alliance autour de leur doigt.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour cette fin rapide, on a l'impression qu'ils sont des parents assez irresponsable mais ce n'est pas le cas.<p>

Je vais commencer une nouvelle fic et je la posterais quand j'aurai bien avancé.

A la prochaine


End file.
